DreamWorkers
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A spin-off of the Animevengers-Universe. Takes place after the prequel and the first four. The DreamWorks characters encounters the three villains, Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois and their deadly dragon that overpowers them. Later, they found new and old DreamWorks characters from the past and with them at their side, they'll need all the help they can get. Action/Comedy
1. The Beginning

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Somewhere, in a planet not too distant from earth, filled with forests and rivers, three hooded figures walked underneath a mountain covered with three inches of snow. Later, as they enter a cave filled with pictures of ancestors dressed in chinese outfits, viking outfits, and other clothes fighting their enemies. Then, they opened their hoods to reveal themselves as Prince Charming, Chantel Dubois, and Eris, three villains who fought against Shrek, the Madagascar group, and Sinbad in the past few years.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Charming?", asked Chantel Dubois.

"This cave feels a bit... drafty, don't you think?", asked Eris.

"I'm sure this is the right place, ladies", said Prince Charming, "Thanks to these."

Prince Charming takes the three diamonds.

"Once we use these three, we'll unleash that dragon", said Prince Charming, "When that creature is released, we will use it to make our enemies suffer as we suffered."

The three villains walked towards another painting that reveals a white dragon with electricity and fire-breathing powers.

"Ladies, I give you the most beautiful and deadly dragon of them all", said Prince Charming, "The Tesseract dragon. Legend has it that it contains scientific powers that makes it transport through time and freeze their enemies. Then it destroys them to oblivion with it's fire powers. With these three diamonds in our hands, we will resurrect it from it's tombstone and use it to destroy our enemies once and for all."

"Manifique", said Chantel Du Bois.

"Interesting", said Eris, "I can't wait until Sinbad would have a hard time to defeat that creature."

"It'll take care of him that easily, my dear Eris", said Prince Charming, "First, I'll let him deal with that wretched ogre who took everything away from me. If only mother were here to see this..."

"And then I'll let him kill ze lion and bring me his head so that I can place it to my collection of animal heads", said Chantel Du Bois.

After Prince Charming gives the two ladies each diamond, a voice came from not too far.

"Before you release that dragon, Charming, you may find yourself destroying the will of God", said the voice.

"Who's there?", asked Prince Charming.

"Show yourself!", exclaimed Chantel Du Bois loudly.

Then, a hooded figure appeared and when he took off his hood, it reveals to be Moses, the messenger of God from The Prince of Egypt.

"Who are you?", asked Prince Charming in a mocking tone.

"I am that I am", said Moses.

"That does not make any sense", said Chantel Dubois.

"I am Moses, the messenger of God", said Moses, "I have come to deliver his word to you three."

"And what word is that?", asked Eris.

"God commands that you leave this cave at once", said Moses, "You don't realize what that creature would do if you unleash it."

"What we would like is for our enemies to suffer as we suffered", said Prince Charming.

"But then, you will be destroying innocent lives", said Moses in a stern tone, "And the will of God will not allow it."

"That is our business, old man, not yours", said Eris, "Now stay away from us. We have some work to do."

Moses then raises his staff to unleash the power of God.

"You three will not withstand the power of God", said Moses and his the power of God unleashes stone pebbles to knock the diamonds off their hands.

"You'll pay for this!", shouted Prince Charming.

"Let's get him", said Chantel Du Bois and Moses runs, leaving the three to chase him.

Chantel takes out her dart gun and shoots three darts, but Moses raises his staff again and blocks them. Later, as Moses finally reaches the pathway to the ocean, he walks into the water. Before he could continue, Prince Charming shouted, "Stop!", causing him to turn around.

"Where do you think you're going?", asked Prince Charming in a sneer-like tone.

"Alerting the others", said Moses, "When they hear of your deed, we will protect this world."

"What others?", asked Eris, "There's only you, old man."

"You're wrong", said Moses, "There's more than just one person to stop you. There are warriors who give faith, hope, and trust to the people and those three subjects make them believe in them."

Moses then raises his staff and plunges it into the water, causing the ocean to part separately. Then, Moses gets on a wave of water, allowing him to escape from the three. Chantel Dubois prepared her dart gun again, but Prince Charming held her back.

"Hold your fire", said Prince Charming, "It's impossible to shoot him from here."

"What did he mean, "There's more than just one person.", Charming?", asked Eris.

"There are others who fight to protect this world", said Prince Charming, "But no matter. Our creature will take care of them. Come, we have to resurrect the Tesseract dragon."

Then, the three villains went back to the cave and took out the diamonds before combining them together. They glowed brightly in it's dark reddish form and forms a dragon offscreen, showing only a shadow. Then, the dragon appears in it's metal and real life form with the tail and back made of scientific metal and the chest and head in it's real form.

"At last... the Tesseract dragon is born!", exclamed Prince Charming.

"Rise, great dragon and do our bidding!", said Eris in a sinister tone.

The Tesseract dragon opened it's eyes and spoke.

"How may I be of service to you three?", asked the tesseract dragon, "What is your desire?"

"We want you to destroy our enemies!", exclaimed Prince Charming.

"Destroy Sinbad", said Eris.

"And kill ze lion", said Chantel Dubois.

"Your wish is my command", said the tesseract dragon, "My ancestors have been defeated by others, but with you three at my side, we will conquer this planet and make a new generation for our dark purpose. Will you join me?"

"We will", said Prince Charming in a sinister tone, "Those heroes have caused our happy endings to become even worse! Now it's time for him and us to take back what is rightfully ours!"

"The World is ours to take", said Eris.

"Together, nothing will stand in our way", said Chantel Du Bois.

 _ **20th Century Fox Presents**_  
 _ **A DreamWorks Animation Production**_  
 _ **A LandoftheFuture Story**_  
 _ **DreamWorkers**_

Hey, over here...

No, right here...

No, here...

Oh, come on, background, just show us some colors!

Then, dark screen glowed brightly with lanterns and light switches being turned on. A few seconds later, four characters' shadows appeared and it turns out to be...

"Hey, New Yorkers!", exclaimed Alex.

"Hi, everyone", said Hiccup.

"It's great to be here on short notice", said Shrek.

"Are you ready to see a new awesome adventure?", asked Po.

"An adventure full of danger, mystery, and friendship with the power of teamwork", said Puss as he quickly appears.

"Puss, what brings you here?", asked Shrek.

"An adventure filled with action, suspense, and peril", said Skipper and he along with the other three penguins appeared.

"Penguins, you too?", asked Alex.

"Am I interrupting something?", asked Gobber.

"Really, Gobber?", asked Hiccup in a disappointed tone.

"Puss, I thought it was only the four of us, not the ten of us", said Shrek in a disappointed tone, "Good thing Donkey isn't around-"

"Someone called me?", asked Donkey and he quickly appears.

"Donkey!", shouted Shrek, "What are you doing here? Can't you see the four of us are trying to tell a story?"

"A story about what?", asked Donkey.

"A story about a team team of heroes that separates them from the Animevengers", said Hiccup.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we helped the Disney and Blue Sky characters fight against their enemies", said Alex, "We even helped a bunch of birds made from Animal Logic and Warner Bros defeat their enemies. Now, it's time to tell our own story."

"What kind of story?", asked Donkey in an energetic tone.

"Donkey!", shouted Shrek in a strict tone.

"A story about what really happened...", said Hiccup.

The screen faded to black. Then, the screen reveals to be an big hotel in fantasy form in Shrek's world where the group of DreamWorks Animation including the Shrek group, the Kung Fu Panda group, the Viking group, the Croods group, and the penguins practicing the Wushi Finger Hold technique after being taught by Po.

However, things aren't going really well for them as they fail to master that hold in a comedic way. Rico tried it on Skipper, but it turns out they have flippers and not fingers. The vikings had no problem handling it and made a dozen object disappeared including a vase and a mirror. Unfortunately, the Madagascar group had an even bigger problem doing it on Shrek and Donkey while Alex and Puss tried it on Shrek too along with the Guardians of Childhood, but the two failed. The guardians then tried to use Jack's ice powers to make their own Wushi Finger Hold work, but even with the ice powers working, it didn't make their move work.

"Ah, bla bla bla bla bla bla!", shouted Rico in frustration.

"Tell me about it, Rico", said Skipper.

"I thought my powers could make it work", said Jack Frost, "Too bad a kung fu move doesn't make an ice power work."

"Man it's so hard!", exclaimed Marty.

"It's difficult to master such a technique, senor", said Puss in disappointment.

"When was the last time you first used that move, Po?", asked Alex.

"A few years ago when I defeated Tai Lung", said Po, "You can't imagine how much easier it was for me. But at least he had to endure it somehow."

"And you might be wondering why I'm still alive", said Tai Lung, "I changed for the better."

"Well... that explains a lot", said Shrek, "I mean, what is it with people that are evil at first couldn't find a way to change until a few years later, they have?"

"That's part of life, Shrek", said Po, "People think about what they've done and wait until the right time to change from bad to good. Even Lord Shen."

"What? That bird?", asked Donkey, "Man, I don't see why birds have to be scary."

"They are, Donkey", said Shrek, "For the most part, they have very creepy stares. That's what makes them scary."

"When I found out about his past was connected to mine, I had to do something, but he didn't survive", said Po.

"Then how is he still alive?", asked Shrek.

"Don't ask any more questions, please", said Lord Shen, "It's only going to get exhausting if you keep up like this."

"Alright, birdie", said Donkey, "Why won't you say that to our faces?"

Lord Shen flew towards Donkey and pinned him to the floor with the edge of his spear.

"Speak to me like that again and you will suffer", said Lord Shen darkly, "Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear", said Donkey, frightened by Shen's spear attached to his neck after the peacock turned it around.

"Good", said Lord Shen and chuckled lightly.

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep in each apartment, Hiccup, Po, Alex, and Shrek looked up at the night sky on the balcony on the ogre's apartment.

"Ah, what a beautiful night", said Shrek in relief.

"It looks as beautiful as ours back at New York except the stars", said Alex.

"Alex, do you ever stop thinking about New York?", asked Hiccup.

"Just saying", said Alex.

"Hey, guys", said Shrek, "I want to show you something."

Shrek takes out a bronze medal that resembles a big D and shows it to the three.

"What is this?", asked Po.

"It's a medal", said Shrek.

"Yeah, we can see that, but what's with the big D on it?", asked Hiccup.

"It's an insignia that represents who we are", explained Shrek, "Do you know what it stands for?"

"Um... dragons?", asked Hiccup.

"Close, but not close enough", said Shrek, "It's Dreamers. Us. People who fight to protect those they love. People who have dreams they accomplish."

"So... this medal is the reason why we're like that?", asked Po, "That's pretty cool."

"Good thing it doesn't stand for Donkey", said Alex, "I remember one time when Marty and Donkey started talking to each other for a moment while we were in China. I seemed to have enjoyed it."

"Yeah, it was really funny", said Po, "Anyway, with this medal at our side, nothing can bring us down. Not even the bad guys we fight."

"Let's make a pledge before we head to bed, guys", said Shrek and the four put their own hand on the medal.

"Dreamers, tis our pledge we stand", said the four together, "Our beliefs will make our enemies leave our land. In the corner of our souls, we will forever stay. Within our hearts, believing is the only way."

"That was pretty good", said Alex.

"Awesome, too", said Po.

"Incredible", said Hiccup.

"I know, right?", said Shrek, "Alright, guys. Let's get some sleep. Night, Hiccup, Po, and Alex."

"Night, Shrek", said Alex, Po, and Hiccup together and headed towards their separate apartments.


	2. A Monstrous Dragon Wins A Battle

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Monstrous Dragon Wins A Battle**_

The next morning, Shrek wakes up to hear a little roaring noise a bit too distant from the hotel.

"What in the world?", asked Shrek quietly and goes into his own balcony in the apartment to see a creature destroying forests with it's fire breath, "Jumpin' Jiminy!"

Shrek looks beneath the other apartment balconies before he shouted, "Guys! Wake up! There's a fire breathing dragon on the loose!"

The others exited their apartments except Donkey, who is too busy taking a shower while singing "I'm A Believer".

"Shrek, what kind of fire breathing dragon is it?", asked Alex.

"Did Dragon decided to use the restroom in the forest again?", asked Fiona.

"No, that's not Dragon", said Shrek, "That's an entirely different dragon! It has some kind of metal scales on the other side for some reason."

"What kind of dragon would be doing here in Far Far Away?", asked Puss, "That I do not know, senor."

Then, the dragon turned it's head towards the hotel, causing Shrek to become frightened.

"Everyone, let's get out of here now", said Shrek, "Where's Donkey?"

"And then I saw her face", said Donkey as he continues to sing his song, "Ha ha! Now I'm a believer!"

"What are you doing?!", shouted Shrek as he and Fiona entered his bathroom.

"Come on!", exclaimed Fiona sternly as the three left his apartment.

Meanwhile, in the city of Far Far Away, many citizens are running for their lives as the dragon destroys everything including Friar's Fat Boy, Abecromie & Witch, Ye Olde Foot Locker, Burger Prince and Farbuck's Coffee. Then, Dragon appeared and the two dragons meet eye to eye. Then, as the DreamWorks group reached the end of the pathway to the city, Donkey turned around to see Dragon.

"Baby!", shouted Donkey, "What are you doing?! That dragon will kill you!"

"Donkey, get back!", shouted Shrek, "This is her fight."

As the two dragons fought each other, it turns out that the latter dragon defeats Dragon with it's scientific powers, knocking her out in the process.

"NO!", shouted Donkey in despair, "Why must evil prevail over good?!"

"That's an excellent question", said a voice very familiar and as the DreamWorks group turn around, three shadows appeared and beneath happened to be...

"No", said Shrek, "It can't be."

"Yes it is, ogre", said Prince Charming and after they appeared from an alleyway, Chantel Du Bois walked past him.

"Remember me, lion?", asked Chantel Du Bois evilly.

"Chantel", said Alex in a shocked tone.

"How's that possible?", said Skipper, 'We shipped you in those crates on a ship to Madagascar."

"That's what you thought, penguin", said Chantel Du Bois and explained how she escaped, "I never would've been transferred to that horrible place if it wasn't for Charming here. He sneaked into the ship and used a sword to cut the wood. He opened it and carried me away from it. Even my assistants didn't need any saving. So, I left them there to suffer their own fate while I plotted my revenge on you miserable animals for what you did back at the Zoo."

"You were about to kill Alex with a poison dart", said Gloria in a stern tone.

"I would've done it if it wasn't for your meddling circus freaks", said Chantel Du Bois in a strict tone.

"And you...", said Shrek, "Do we know you from somewhere else?"

"Apparently not", said Eris, "I'm Eris if you want to know me."

"You can fight all three of us if you like", said Prince Charming, "I'm sure we'll all be defeated just like last time."

"There's three of you and a lot of us, Charming, so you can kiss you booty goodbye", said Donkey.

"You are about to meet your defeat once again", said Puss.

"There may be a lot of you, but let's see if you can handle the Tesseract Dragon", said Prince Charming in a sinister tone.

"The Tesseract Dragon?", asked Shrek in confusion.

"Yes, and you are going to see it's ultimate power", said Prince Charming, "Tesseract Dragon, do your job!"

"Yes, master", said Tesseract Dragon.

"Who are you?", asked Jack Frost sternly.

"Didn't you hear what Charming said?", asked Tesseract Dragon in a dark tone, "I am the tesseract dragon and I am here to destroy you all who has defeated old enemies from the past!"

Tesseract Dragon then charges towards them.

"Alex, you and I get these people out of here!", exclaimed Shrek, "The rest of you take care of this dragon!"

"No problem", said Po, "Let's do it!"

"Attack!", shouted Puss and the DreamWorks gang charged towards the dragon while Shrek and Alex gathered the people of Far Far Away.

"Everyone, follow us", said Fiona, "The forest isn't far away from here. It's the only way we'll be safe."

"Hurry!", exclaimed Gloria and the two groups ran with the people of Far Far Away following.

Then, the rest of the DreamWorks gang attacked the tesseract dragon. First, it started with the penguins taking out a huge blaster cannon.

"Kowalski, status report", said Skipper.

"Metal balls made from iron and calcium", said Kowalski, "With this extreme firepower, we'll demonstrate if the dragon will be immune to it or not."

"Rico, dynamites", said Skipper and Rico took out a hundred dynamites and put them in the cannon along with the metal balls made from Kowalski.

"What about my lollipop?", asked Private and took out his lollipop.

"Now's not the time for candy, Private!", exclaimed Skipper sternly.

"But it's only for fighting purposes, Skipper", said Private and puts the lollipop in the cannon.

"Alright", said Skipper, "Fire!"

The cannon fired at the tesseract dragon, but it had no effect on him. Then, he fired his scientific plasma blast at the cannon, destroying it. That didn't stop the penguins from flying away from the destruction, however, and retreated.

"Blast! We missed", said Skipper in a disappointed tone.

"It appeared to have no effect on it, Skipper", said Kowalski, "The dragon seems to have scientific powers beyond anyone scientist's limits."

Skipper, Rico, and Private stared at hm for a moment.

"Me, of course", said Kowalski.

"It's our turn", said Jack Frost, "You guys ready?"

Santa Claus, Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandy prepared with Jack and charged towards the dragon. Santa uses his swords to cut his tail, causing the dragon to scream in pain. Bunny uses his easter eggs as explosions on it's head, but it only effected it for a moment. Sandy uses his sand whip to knock down the dragon. Then, Tooth Fairy uses her wings to boost up her power to scratch the dragon in the face. However, the Tesseract Dragon uses his tail to create lightning bolts and threw them at the guardians, knocking them down to the ground.

"Well, Hiccup, looks like it's up to the both of us now", said Astrid.

"Let's go, Toothless", said Hiccup.

"You guys ready?", asked Po, "Let's give this dragon a taste of bodacious justice!"

First, the Kung Fu Masters used their techniques and combined them together. Tigress used her Tiger Technique, Crane used his Crane technique, Viper used her Snake Technique, Mantis used his Mantis technique, Monkey used his Monkey tecnique, and Shifu used his Red Panda Technique as well. Once they combined their forms, they hit the dragon one by one. Then, Po and Tai Lung charged towards the dragon.

"Ready, Tai?", asked Po.

"Lead the way, panda!", exclaimed Tai Lung.

The panda and snow leopard used their moves while combining their techniques with it. After using the Panda Technique and the Snow Leopard Technique, Po uses his Wuxi Finger Hold move to help boost up the power. It then knocks the dragon out, but the Tesseract Dragon resisted the blow.

"What?!", shouted Po in confusion.

"How is that possible?", asked Shifu.

"Fools, your kung fu moves have no effect on me either", said Tesseract Dragon, "Now taste my fire power!"

Tesseract Dragon shot his fireball explosions on the kung fu masters, sending them flying backwards and hit the ground.

"Po!", shouted Hiccup, "Let's do this, guys!"

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut rode on Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf & Belch to fight the Tesseract Dragon However, their pin missiles, fireballs, gas and spark weren't enough for the dragon. It then creates an ultra roar noise that creates sonic waves, thus sending the teenager vikings flying backwards and hit the ground along with their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless then charged towards the tesseract dragon.

"Plasma blast!", shouted Hiccup and Toothless shot his plasma blast, but once again, it had no effect on it, "Let's give home another fire power."

Toothless used his blue power he used to defeat the Alpha Dragon controlled by Drago. He fires at the tesseract dragon's head, knocking it down to the ground.

"We did it!", shouted Hiccup triumphantly and they landed softly on the ground.

However, as Hiccup and Toothless walked towards it's body, it wakes up and laughs evilly.

"Fools!", shouted Tesseract Dragon, "You haven't been listening. No mortal can destroy me. My teeth are spears, my claws are swords, my wings are a tornado, my tail is thunder, and my breath is death! Let me show you my true power! RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The tesseract dragon then creates a large blue fireball filled with thunder before he releases it, hitting the ground. An explosion occurs, destroying the remains of Far Far Away and sending the DreamWorks group flying backwards. The tesseract dragon flies away and meets up with Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois, who escaped during the fight.

"It is done", said Tesseract Dragon, "The humans and creatures are done for. But the ogre got away. What do you want me to do with him?"

"We'll get him next time", said Prince Charming, "First, the ogre has to witness what has been taken from him. Then, he will feel despair as I did. Let's go."

The four then walked away, leaving what was once a beautiful city with a beautiful kingdom.


	3. Meeting A Scientific Fairy

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting A Scientific Fairy**_

"Po", shouted Shrek as he, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss started their search for the other DreamWorks members.

"Hiccup!", shouted Fiona, "Po! Where are you guys?!"

"Penguins!", shouted Donkey, "Kung Fu animals! Come on! Where are you guys!"

"Jack Frost!", shouted Puss, "Penguins!"

"Penguins!", shouted Alex.

"Penguins!", shouted Gloria.

"Penguins!", shouted Melman.

"Hey, penguins!", shouted Marty.

Meanwhile, in the remains of Far Far Away lay the DreamWorks members, the Kung Fu Masters, the Vikings, the Penguins, and the Guardians of Childhood. As they struggle to wake up after being defeated by a dragon, Hiccup, Po, and Jack Frost started to hear voices.

Hiccup...

Po...

Jack Frost...

I know you have lost a battle...

For I have something of vital importance to tell you...

"Who's there?", asked Hiccup in a soft tone, "Who are you?"

Then, a white light appears and shined in front of the teenager viking. The white light now appears to be a mystical fairy with a scientific wing on the back and a wand in her left hand. She walked towards Hiccup and spoke.

"Do not give up hope, Hiccup", said the fairy.

"Who... who are you?", asked Hiccup in a little loud tone.

"I am Selena, Queen of Fantasy and Science", said Selena, "My powers are time, space, and magic, but I cannot help you. Not at this hour."

"Why won't you help us, Selena?", asked Hiccup in a quiet tone, "That dragon defeated us and destroyed this town."

"A fairy and queen cannot overpower a dragon", said Selena, "The tesseract dragon's powers are far too great, but there's only one team that can defeat him."

"If you mean us, then find another group, because we tried to defeat it, but like you said, it's powers are far too great", said Hiccup.

"Wrong, Viking", said Selena, "Listen and heed my words."

Shrek and the others found Po, Hiccup, and Jack Frost and saw the fairy queen.

"Hey!", said Shrek, "Who are you, lady? What are you doing to him?"

"I'm trying to tell him that there's another way to defeat the tesseract dragon", said Selena.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Shrek, "Did you see what that dragon did? He almost killed us and..."

Shrek then see Far Far Away now destroyed and weighed his head down in sorrow.

"Far Far Away is gone", said Shrek, "Maybe this was Charming wanted: to have everything I love taken away from me."

"I understand your loss, ogre, but the time for mourning is not now", said Selena, "I have something important to you and your fellow members here."

"Alright", said Shrek, "Tell us, Selena, what should we do now?"

"Seek the previous heroes that have done good deeds", said Selena, "You shall receive help from them."

"What heroes?", asked Hiccup.

"Heroes that have spirits inside them", said Selena, "A messenger sent by god, two people who followed their hearts, a creature who can never be broken, an adventurer, monsters from a modern planet, a modern group of creatures in another city, and another creature with the power of speed. Find them and you will be given the help you will need."

"We'll... do what we can... to find those heroes", said Po as he gets up.

"Count me in", said Jack Frost as he gets up as well, "My guardians will need all the help they can get. Besides, *grunt*, no one can go too far without the help of my ice powers."

"Don't worry, Selena", said Shrek, "We'll find them in no time. First, we have to recover from our injuries we received."

"Take your rest, fellow members and good luck", said Selena, "When you defeat that dragon, I will wish to see you for one more time."

Selena disappears into the horizon with magical dust covering the sky.


	4. Recovery

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Recovery**_

Later, in the North Pole, the DreamWorks members recover from their injuries while warming their bodies to the fireplace. Then, Santa Claus and Jack Frost drew pictures of themselves and wrote Heroes before Santa circled it.

"That is us and this is the heroes Selena spoke about", said Santa Claus, "If we continue to rest, who knows what that dragon might do next."

"He won't destroy this place, Santa", said Jack Frost, "If only we need some more back up just to help us aside from those heroes. A messenger sent by god, two people who followed their hearts, a creature who can never be broken, an adventurer, monsters from a modern planet, a modern group of creatures in another city, and another creature with the power of speed. What did she mean by that?"

"I do not know", said Santa Claus, "I think she meant very special people that have gone through many dangers before us. Or after us. It is... sort of complicated."

"Even if we find those people, how will we find a way to teach that dragon a lesson?", asked Bunny.

"No one knows, but unless we can create a teamwork so powerful, there is slim chance that we might defeat it", said Santa Claus.

"And I thought Pitch was even worse when he tried to destroy everything", said Tooth.

"Let's not mention that person, Tooth", said Bunny, "Right now, that dragon is even worse than him."

"I know exactly one group of people can help us", said Hiccup as he appeared in front of Santa and Jack, "People that have special powers too."

"And what kind of people are they?", asked Bunny.

"People from a different time", said Hiccup, "Have you guys ever heard of... the cavemen?"

"You mean the Croods family", said Jack Frost, "It's been a while since we seen them. I was about to thank them for helping us find those armors."

"And they helped us find a treasure before we defeated a dragon once", said Hiccup, "A cave dragon."

The guardians of childhood stared at him in a confused look.

"I know", said Hiccup, "It's a wierd kind of name for a dragon species, but... anyway, we need their help again just like last time."

Meanwhile, Kowalski along with Puss invented a binoculars made out of firewood.

"What do you think we should call this, Kowalski?", asked Puss.

"Let's call them the Wooden Binoculars", said Kowalski, "And this attenae will locate those people that fairy mentioned."

"Extremely interesting", said Puss.

"Alright", said Hiccup, "We're almost healed from our injuries, so we have to sleep here tonight. Tomorrow, we meet the Croods somewhere in this world. I don't know. We'll find out. That's all I have to say. Get some rest."

The vikings then decided to look at the little elves for a while.

"Aw, they're so adorable", said Ruffnut.

"AHH!", shouted Tuffnut as the elves climbed on him, "Get them off me! Get them off me!"

The other DreamWorks members laughed hysterically. Later, while the group went to sleep, Tuffnut slept beneath the others while being covered by Santa's elves.


	5. Meeting The Croods Once Again

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Meeting The Croods Once Again**_

The next morning, the DreamWorks group rode on the dragons and Santa's sleigh far away from the North Pole. Later, they transported themselves to a cave world thanks to Santa's transportation snow globes. Before they landed, though, they looked at the creature hybrids including tiger mammoths, turtle birds, and more.

"So beautiful", said Tooth.

"Adorable", said Bunny.

"I know, right?", asked Ruffnut.

Then, as they and on the ground near a forest next to an ocean, they turned around and see the Croods watching them from behind.

"Look who the cat dragged in", said Grug.

"Croods", said Puss, "We meet again at last."

"It's been a while", said Shrek.

"So, uh... what brings you guys here?", asked Guy.

"We came here for you", said Alex, "We need your help."

"What sort of help?", asked Eep.

"The "we-need-to-find-a-group-of-old-and-new-heroes" kind of help", said Alex.

"It is of very importance that we need your assistance to find them", said Puss.

"A dragon came to Far Far Away", said Hiccup, "and it destroyed everything. The people survived though thanks to Shrek and Alex."

"We tried to defeat it, but none of our attacks worked", said Po.

"And we would be grateful if you join in the fight", said Puss.

"Who sent that dragon after you?", asked Guy.

"Well, there were three people", said Shrek, "But we know two of them, though. Prince Charming."

"And Chantel Du Bois", said Alex, "And the third person was Eris. She wore some purple clothing... Never mind."

"Look, Grug", said Hiccup, "How would you feel if you stay with us? We can protect your world if we work together. We can also do anything the same way we did before when you helped us with the other Animevengers."

Grug, Eep, Guy, Ugga, Gran, Sandy, and Thunk looked at each other for a moment and nodded their head in agreement.

"We'll do it", said Eep.

"It's a deal", said Guy.

"I'm up for that", said Gran.

"It's been a while", said Thunk, "If you guys help me not do anything stupid."

"We will, Thunk", said Hiccup.

Sandy roared in a excited manner and Belt shouted "Yippee!"

"No matter what happens, we'll be there for you guys", said Grug.

"Then it's all settled", said Hiccup, "Let's go, everyone!"


	6. Encountering The Old & New Members

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Encountering The Old & New Members**_

Later, in the forest near the ocean, the DreamWorks group landed on the ground and got off the dragons and the Croods' family cat. They walked towards the sand near the ocean, waiting for the right moment to when the old and new heroes will appear.

"What kind of heroes are they like?", asked Grug.

"They're different than us", said Hiccup.

"But they're also creatures", said Alex, "Selena, the queen fairy of science and magic, said something about creatures from a modern world."

"A creature with the power of speed", said Po.

"Two people with hearts, an adventurer, and another creature whose spirit that can never be broken", said Shrek, "That's all she said. So, that's why we think this would be the right place to wait for them."

"When?", asked Grug.

"Time will tell, senor", said Puss, "So, please be patient."

"And I thought meeting these guys was new", said Eep.

"Yeah", said Guy, "That was a few years ago. Well, for us, I mean. Meeting them will be new, though.

A tsunami hits the other side of the forest, but it didn't hit the Shrek characters, the How To Train Your Dragon characters, the Kung Fu Panda characters and the Madagascar characters as they see the old characters from their own adventures, Miguel, Tulio, Susan Murphy, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Link, the Croods, Spirit, Sinbad, Z, Theo (Turbo), and the North Wind.

"Wow", said Ruffnut and Tuffnut together.

"Can it be?", asked Gloria.

"It is", said Marty.

"Who are these guys?", asked Po.

"Should... should we know you?", asked Hiccup.

"No", said Moses, "You're different than us, but the will of god had sent us here."

"Susan?", asked Po.

"Po?", asked Susan and the two walked towards each other, "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Doing good as usual, Susan (AKA Ginormica)", said Po, "How are fighting aliens doing you?"

"You know her, Po?", asked Hiccup.

"Yeah", said Po, "We met each other back at China to fight against Gallaxhar. Then, we let them stay at their world for a year before we came to theirs."

"Of course, we even defeated a chinese god together", said Susan, "Used the power of teamwork, love, and friendship just to make it even better."

"Ok...", said Hiccup.

"Good to see you again, penguins", said Classified.

"Same thing to you too, wolf", said Skipper.

"The name's Classified in case you don't remember", said Classified.

"Penguins", said Corporal, the polar bear as he hugs the penguins tightly, "I am so happy to see you again. I still can't resist your cuteness and adorableness!"

"Corporal, not so tight!", exclaimed Private.

"Oh, sorry", said Corporal and lets go of the penguins.

"And... you must be the modern creature with the power of speed?", asked Shrek as he looked at Theo (AKA Turbo).

"Yeah", said Theo, "My kind calls me Theo, but you call me Turbo if you like."

"Turbo", said Shrek, "For a creature that has a name like that, it's does seem kind of interesting."

"OK, that's just...", said Hiccup.

"Weird?", asked Theo (Turbo).

"Bizarre", said Hiccup, "That's what I was going to say."

"And it's great to see you monsters as well", said Shrek.

"Dr. Cockroach at your service", said Dr. Cockroach, "I'm a scientist and an inventor. Even people call me a quack."

"That's because you are one, doc", said Link.

"I am not!", shouted Dr. Cockroach sternly, "I am a mad scientist! It's the same difference. How many times do I have to keep telling people that? Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet... fairy tale creatures, other human beings, and so on and so forth."

"Link's the name, style's my game", said Link, "Sea creature frozen in the 1950s and been released before I met Susan."

"It's great to see you again, B.O.B.", said Mantis, "Are our voices still the same?"

"You bet it is", said B.O.B., "Besides, even without a brain, I'm always ready to help kick some butt."

"And the other humans", said Shrek, "What are your names?"

"I am Miguel", said Miguel.

"And I am Tulio", said Tulio.

"And together, they call us "Miguel" and "Tulio", adventurers from Spain", said Miguel.

"It may seem funny, but I do like the way you said your names in a comical manner", said Puss.

"A talking cat", said Tulio, "That's... adequate."

"And adorable too", said Miguel, "Oh, I can just pinch those little whiskers."

"Uh, why won't you save that for later?", asked Puss, "We need to get to know each other a little longer than that if you want to pet me."

"And you must be-", said Hiccup, but gets interrupted by Sinbad.

"Sinbad, adventurer and women-lover", said Sinbad, "I make the women swoon to the thought of bringing them treasure and other things. That's what I do."

"But you're suppose to have a heart inside", said Miguel.

"I do when I fall in love with someone", said Sinbad, "Especially Maria. That stubborn, but free-spirited woman. And Eris... if only that manipulative, but seductive witch can show her face somewhere since I encountered her several times."

"Yeah, there's no need to explain a bit of detail about your adventures", said Tulio, "That's not why we're here for."

"Where's the messenger of God and another creature that can never be broken?", asked Shrek.

Then, the new members left some room for the two to walk. They stopped right in front of Shrek.

"Who are you?", asked Shrek.

"I am Moses, the messenger of God", said Moses, "The God of Abraham, Isacc, and Jacob, his ancestors. And this is Spirit, the horse whose spirit can never be broken."

"Moses", said Shrek, "Not the person who parted the Red Sea back at Egypt?"

"I am that person and because of my deed for my people, I have seen the visions from God", said Moses, "He has seen every single deed that all of you have done for your people."

"Well... that explains a lot, I think", said Shrek.

"So you thought, ogre", said Moses, "Perhaps for a creature such as you that wants to be alone while being despised by other people."

"Gee, this person knows a lot about you than us", said Donkey.

"Donkey", said Shrek in a stern tone.

"Let him speak, Shrek", said Moses.

"And he knows your name too?", asked Donkey in an excited tone, "Alright! People do know about most things after all!"

"It is an honor to meet you for the first time, Moses", said Puss, "For I too have done some good deeds for my people. Right the wrongs and protect the innocent. That is my motto."

"I see", said Moses, "Now, is there something that you want to know? About a world created by extraordinary men?"

"A world created by extraordinary men?", asked Hiccup, "What do you mean by that?"

"A world created by three men", said Moses, "One of them being famous for his well recieved films. His name is Steven Spielberg. But the person who made DreamWorks Animation is Jeffrey Katzenberg. He first created me to listen to God and help my own kind from slavery and deliver them to a land flowing with milk and honey. Then, as a few years went by, he has shown me the visions of newcomers that would also do good deeds. Those people include all of you. Tulio & Miguel, Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Spirit, Sinbad, Puss, Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Penguins, Po, the Furious Five, Shifu, Susan Murphy, Dr. Cockroach, Link, B.O.B., Hiccup, the other teenage vikings, Jack Frost, the other Guardians of Childhood, the Crood family, Turbo, and the North Wind Elite. All of you have used your good deeds to be very special people and that was exactly what Jeffrey would want. To see heroes that can overcome the darkness and triumph over evil."

"What about me, Lord Shen, and Zhong?", asked Tai Lung.

"It's very simple", said Moses, "Your hearts were filled with darkness and regret. They have turned you three evil. However, the power of goodness must've turned you back to normal."

"There hasn't been a day where I regretted what I've done to the Jade Palace and Master Shifu", said Tai Lung, "I was so blinded by greed and power when I worked so hard to get that Dragon Scroll. But when the panda fought against me, he showed his true heart and wisdom to me."

"I was working for Lord Shen", said Zhong, "I was only following his orders, but when he ordered me to fire at the Kung Fu warriors while it will kill my kind, I chose not to and he killed me because of it. Maybe it was because I cared about my kind and Shen didn't because of the way he treated me."

"I massacred a village of pandas because of a prophecy", said Lord Shen, "I was... afraid. I was too blinded by my pride, my power, and my destiny to conquer all of China. But when the panda show kindness and used Inner Peace to let go of the past. That's what led me to my death. But it appears that your God decided to give me a second chance to redeem myself after what I've done. Thanks to him and the panda, I... I felt some good within me.

"So it was", said Moses, "Now, ogre, ask your question and we will answer."

"What brings you guys here?", asked Shrek.

"We need your help", said Classified.

"Although, this one might be very hard", said Susan.

"Three people have teamed up", said Classified, "Prince Charming, Chantel Du Bois, and Eris. They're planning to destroy our worlds as we know it. They're creating an intelligent, but highly dangerous monster."

"We've seen those three", said Shrek, "Charming wanted revenge on me for taking away his happily ever after. And about that monster?"

"We've seen it before", said Alex.

"We tried to defeat it, but we ended up getting defeated ourselves", said Astrid.

"Yes, but there's something much worse than that, I'm afraid", said Dr. Cockroach.

"What is it?", asked Gloria.

"They not only used magic to create it", said Dr. Cockroach, "They turned it into a tesseract kind of monster with the ability to teleport by itself. Once it does that, they can destroy anything with it's hydro lava flamethrower."

"And uh... need I remind you that those three people could use that dragon to destroy our worlds?", asked Sinbad, "In case you don't know that kind of information."

"They can see that", said Miguel sternly.

"Well, so do I", said Sinbad, "I have a much better opinion than two thieves who steal gold and keep it for themselves for selfish reasons."

"Well, we wouldn't expect an adventurer who's nothing but a sexist buffoon", said Tulio.

"Guys, focus", said Theo (Turbo), "Look, the point is, we were wondering if we should form a team to take down that dragon and defeat the three. What do you say?"

The other DreamWorks members looked at each other for a moment before Moses spoke.

"There may not be a moment to make decisions before the world will perish", said Moses, "But there is a time to form a team of heroes with good deeds. I did what God has told me to do. Would all of you do the same thing for God as well?"

"A team of our own?", asked Shrek.

"Well...", said Po.

"If you say so", said Alex.

"Then count us in", said Hiccup, "Alright, guys. Let's show those three and the dragon the true power of teamwork!"

Everyone shouted "Yeah!" in a joyful and excited tone. Toothless and the other dragons roared with excitement before they shot their plasma blasts to create a firework-like explosion in the sky.


	7. Becoming The DreamWorkers

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Becoming The DreamWorkers**_

Later, in a cave far away from the forest and the ocean, the DreamWorks members enter in a room with technology and magic weapons. They become amazed at what they saw.

"Wow", said all of the DreamWorks members.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen", said Fiona.

"All this technology", said Kowalski, "and all the hi-tech computers."

"The molecular energy transferring to this beautiful machine", said Dr. Cockroach.

"When did you guys built this place?", asked Hiccup.

"Only three years ago", said Classified, "After our mission with the penguins, we came across Moses and he informed us to build a new headquarters that represents people who give people hope, dreams, and a brighter future for them. Let me present you with these new weapons we created. These are the D-W machine guns and they are made for five members of separate groups. These guns produce a higher amount of energy from those tubes to overpower your enemy. The buttons that we created can summon any kind of element you wish to use. The energy in those tubes creates a full fire power."

"That's all?", asked Donkey, "'Cause I can really use one of those things to take down Charming and make him eat some waffles!"

"Donkey!", shouted Shrek sternly, "Now's not the right time to be a bit annoying!"

"Anyway", said Classified, "We made an symbol that shows who we are and what we do. With a little help from Moses, he might want to tell you what it means."

"Wait a minute", said Shrek, "You mean an insignia? I have a medal that has a symbol too."

Shrek takes out the medal and explained it.

"The name of the symbol is called Dreamers", said Shrek, "Maybe you guys can use that."

"Maybe, but the insignia here is different than the one you're holding", said Classified and pushes a button that reveals the DW symbol on the floor.

"DW?", asked Shrek.

"What.. does that mean?", asked Hiccup.

"My fellow DreamWorks members, you are about to become something even better than anyone could possible imagine", said Moses, "This symbol represents on everything we stand for. Hope, Faith, Believing, Courage, and Triumph. We... are the DreamWorkers. From this day forth, we will use our combined powers to save our world from death and destruction by any means necessary. DreamWorkers, declare your allegiance!"

"Can we use our pledge as our allegiance?", asked Shrek.

"We will, Shrek", said Moses and all of the DreamWorks members used the pledge as our allegiance.

"DreamWorkers, tis our pledge we stand", said all of the DreamWork members, "Our beliefs will make our enemies leave our land. In the corner of our souls, we will forever stay. Within our hearts, believing is the only way. DreamWorkers, Salute!

A few hours later, the DreamWorks members started their first training in a metallic-like training room. Shrek, the other Fairy Tale creatures, and the Guardians of Childhood started fighting against each other using their own powers and fighting skills. Next, Sinbad, Miguel, Tulio, and the Madagascar group fought each other using the D-W machine guns while using some laser swords.

"Say, Classified, what are those swords for?", asked Shrek.

"They're not just swords, ogre", said Classified, "Those are laser swords. They resemble something like..."

"Lightsabers?", asked Skipper, "Don't tell me you copyrighted those things from a franchise."

"They're different kind of sabers, Skipper", said Classified, "They resemble cryptonic-like material that makes them stronger than a dragon's flesh. Of course, I use a bit of science to make them even better."

"Plasma energy?", asked Kowalski.

"Yes, of course", said Classified.

"Interesting", said Kowalski.

Later, the next round of training brings Spirit and Turbo against the penguins and the North Wind Elite.

Rico used up his cannons to fire at the horse, but Spirit kicks them with his hooves and sends them right back at him. It sends him flying backwards and hit the glass, but that didn't stop him from taking out a few dynamites below him. They explode, causing the horse to become distracted while Skipper, Kowalski, and Private use the machine guns to wipe him out. However, despite getting hit and sent flying backwards, Spirit runs towards the penguin and headbutts them, sending them flying backwards and hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Turbo faces off against the North Wind Elite as he accelerates past them and spinning them around. Then, the North Wind Elite quickly changed their mechanic suits before Corporal used his hook gun to capture the snail. He succeeded and threw Turbo off the hook, sending him flying backwards and hit the glass window.

"Alright then", said Turbo, "Let's see if you can handle this."

Turbo raced past the machine guns and suddenly, his shell magically glows brighter. Then, he goes even faster and creates a tornado that sends the North Wind Elite flying backwards.

"Do you know what this training needs?", asked Skipper.

"Like what?", asked Shrek.

"A training montage and a theme song to go with it", said Skipper.

"What kind of melody does it sound like?", asked Classified.

"It goes something like this", said Skipper.

Later, when the Croods and Moses are about to face off against the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters, a theme song called "DreamWorkers (Oh, Yeah!)" plays on the background. Before the fight begins, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, and some of the DreamWorks members sing the song.

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Believing**_

 _ **Believing**_

 _ **Donkey:**_

 _ **DreamWorkers**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **Donkey:**_

 _ **We are here to save the world and the day, yeah!**_

 _ **DreamWorkers**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Oh, Yeah!**_

 _ **Alex:**_

 _ **Believing is the only way, yeah!**_

 _ **Donkey:**_

 _ **Enemies, your game is through**_

 _ **'Cause now you'll have to answer to**_

 _ **The DreamWorkers**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Oh, Yeah!**_

 _ **Skipper:**_

 _ **You have no choice but to kneel and bow**_

 _ **DreamWorkers**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Oh, Yeah!**_

 _ **Skipper:**_

 _ **What'cha gonna do when we come for you now?!**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Emotions are part of us**_

 _ **Our pain and our sorrow**_

 _ **It's the dreams we all share**_

 _ **There's a hope for a tomorrow**_

 _ **Donkey:**_

 _ **The Bible,**_

 _ **Animals,**_

 _ **Martial Arts,**_

 _ **Fairy Tales,**_

 _ **Training Dragons,**_

 _ **Cavemen,**_

 _ **A Fast Snail,**_

 _ **Monsters,**_

 _ **Aliens,**_

 _ **Childhood icons,**_

 _ **Waffles,**_

 _ **and Antz!**_

"Wait a minute", said Z as he appears right in front of them, "You guys forgot to add me to the group?! That's just unfair!"

"Sorry", said Shrek, "It's just that... you're way too small to fight."

"Oh", said Z, "Can someone shrink me to my larger size, please?"

"Stand back", said Classified and uses his machine shrink ray gun to shrink Z to his larger size.

"Wow", said Z, "I feel like an ordinary human person. Thanks. I owe you one."

"So, uh... what do you ants do?", asked Donkey.

"We work together as a colony", said Z, "That's about it."

"Welcome to the group", said Classified, "You'll need all the weapons we can get."

As Classified walked with Z to the lab to get his own weapons, Shrek turned to Donkey in a strict tone and spoke.

"Waffles?", asked Shrek in a strict tone, "You put waffles in a verse for a theme song! Since when did waffles have to do with anything with heroes? They're just pieces of breakfast stuff!"

"But they have the most delicious syrup you ever taste", said Donkey, "and the steamin' hot butter along with some tasty fruits!

"Look, let's just continue the training sequence, please", said Shrek.

Then, the fight sequence between Moses, Croods, the Vikings, and the Kung Fu Masters begins. The Crood family fought off against the martial arts animals with their super speed and strength. However, their two powers were no match by the Kung Fu techniques by the Furious Five and the Dragon Warriors along with the warriors of Gongmen City. Po, Tai Lung, Tigress, and Lord Shen used their own techniques and combined them to take out. However, as the Vikings use their fighting skills while the dragons help them and Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Wolf Boss combined their own attacks, Moses raises his staff while the voice of God speaks to him.

"With this staff, these warriors shall see my wonders", said God's voice.

Moses then unleashes the power of wind before he levitates up higher. Then, he closes his eyes and spins around and around, thus creating a tornado in it's wind form, sending the two groups flying and spinning around and around.

"Get us down!", shouted Astrid, "I can't work like this!"

"What's going on?!", shouted Snotlout.

"It's his staff!", shouted Hiccup, "That's why he's doing this!"

"Why didn't anyone tell us that stick has magical powers?!", shouted Po.

"Now, my friends, withstand the power of God and all his wonders!", exclaimed Moses in a wise tone.

Then, the two groups held hands as they are flying inside the wind tornado. A minute later, the tornado stops and the two groups hit the ground.

"Is everyone alright?", asked Hiccup, "You OK, Toothless?"

The Night Fury nodded his head *yes* and Moses walked towards the defeat groups of warriors.

"Do not despair, my friends", said Moses, "It's only training."

"Then, what was that for?", asked Po.

"A test and limit your determination", said Moses, "Once you do that, your courage will become more stronger than we all could imagine.

"Alright, we understand", said Po.

"Now get yourselves ready, DreamWorkers", said Moses, "We have a group of old enemies to find."


	8. A Captured Ogre

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 8: A Captured Ogre**_

Below the headquarters, the DreamWorks members climbed onto a military truck mixed with a car with large black and white stripes all over it and has a D-W logo on it.

"This is the DreamWorker Mobile Truck", said Classified, "After making a few modifications, this beautiful and lovely vehicle has forcefield generators, weapons including artillery and grenade bombs, and has lots of room for us to sit on and chat while any kind of action sequence happens."

"Does it serve meals too?", asked Donkey.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, it does have a three course meal machine", said Classified, "Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner available for us to eat everywhere we go and anywhere we want. That's all the details of this vehicle."

"Alright, guys", said Hiccup, "That dragon is still out there trying to destroy our worlds as well. We have to destroy it before it destroys us again. Let's do this!"

All of the DreamWorks members got on the truck and as the North Wind activates it, the vehicle expands some metallic wings that resemble Toothless's wings.

"Of course, I almost forgot", said Classified, "While it can drive on land, it can also fly anywhere we want it to go. Oh, and there's another button where it can transform into a submarine when we go underwater. Just to remind you all."

"Enough talk!", shouted Tuffnut, "Let's get that dragon and tear it in half!"

Then, the DreamWorker mobile truck blasts off away from the headquarters and into the sky. Meanwhile, in a forest far away from Far Far Away, the Tesseract dragon destroys the swamp where Shrek and the others live and burn it to the ground. Then, he teleports himself into the depths of the earth before he roars out loud. It causes earthquakes to destroy every single city in each other DreamWorks members' worlds.

Meanwhile, back at the mobile truck as it continues to fly, an alert button was activated.

"Oh, no", said Corporal, "This is bad."

"What is it?", asked Grug.

"The tesseract dragon just destroyed all of the cities in each of our worlds", said Classified.

"Including the Viking world and the Chinese world", said Eva.

"No", said Hiccup.

"It's not true", said Po, "Tell me it's not true."

Eva and Short Fuse shook their head silently.

"No", said Po, "My dad's there. NO!"

"Argh!", exclaimed Tigress sternly, "We have to find that dragon and defeat it once and for all!"

"Let's tear that thing to pieces!", exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Corporal, activate the teleportation sequence", said Classified, "Short Fuse, locate the Tesseract Dragon and see where it's going."

"Yes, sir", said Corporal and Short Fuse as they activate the location globe on the screen and activated the teleportation sequence.

"The dragon's heading for Madagascar", said Corporal.

"Within range of fifty meters near the island", said Short Fuse.

"Madagascar?", asked Alex, "Why Madagascar?"

"Does that dragon want to kill those lemurs or something?, asked Marty.

"Maybe it's trap", said Astrid.

"Maybe Charming isn't there with it", said Fiona.

"Maybe we should stop talking and let's go there!", exclaimed Skipper, "Take us there, wolf!"

Classified gives Skipper a stern look.

"I mean, Classified", said Skipper, "My apologies."

The DreamWorker truck mobile teleports into the transportation portal and after the vehicle came out of it, it flies all the way to Madagascar and land on the ground. The DreamWorks members got out of the vehicle and took out the guns. Only Sinbad, Shrek, Hiccup, Po, and Alex have the five machine guns and laser swords.

"Here's the plan", said Classified, "The Penguins and the others will keep a sharp eye on something. You five, and all four of us will locate the Tesseract Dragon and create a trap for it. A trap that has some kinetic energy and enough full power to increase those guns to defeat it. Keep close and stay together, understood?"

The five DreamWorks members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good luck", said Fiona.

"Be careful", said Astrid.

As the North Wind Elite and the five DreamWorks protagonists ran off into the forest, they managed to find the lemurs in King Julien's old palace scattering in fear.

"Lemurs", said Alex.

"It's one of the New York Giants", said a male lemur.

"What are you doing here?", asked a female lemur.

"The Tesseract Dragon's coming here", said Alex, "and we came to get you out of here."

"What are you going do to with that dragon?", asked another female lemur.

"Stay calm, lemurs", said Classified, "The North Wind Elite will protect you. So will these five."

"We'll get them to the ship", said Corporal.

"You guys keep an eye on that dragon", said Eva.

As the North Wind evacuated the lemurs, the five DreamWorks protagonists heard roaring noises below them.

"It's here", said Shrek and the five DreamWorkers activated their guns.

Then, a fire breath appeared and destroyed the trees as the Tesseract Dragon appears.

"You again!", exclaimed Tesseract Dragon sternly, "You know, for a team of dreamers, you just do not know when to make yourself unflattered."

"The only thing that's unflattering is your mockery, dragon", said Shrek.

Tesseract Dragon laughs maliciously and spoke.

"You think I'm a fool?", asked Tesseract Dragon, "Didn't I tell you before? You cannot defeat me!"

"Even if we can't beat you, we'll never give up no matter what you say", said Shrek.

"Brave words for an ogre", said Tesseract Dragon, "Then maybe Charming will take great pleasure by taking off your head!"

Shrek fires his machine gun, but the Tesseract Dragon dodges it and captures the ogre.

"Shrek!", shouted Hiccup and the four shot their machine guns at the dragon, but it's scales defended him.

"What does Charming want with him?", asked Alex.

"He's gonna kill him", said Hiccup, "We have to go after him."

"Even if we do, he'll kill us as well", said Sinbad, "Don't worry. We'll get him back somehow."

Meanwhile, the dragon flies past the DreamWorker truck mobile as the North Wind escorted the lemurs inside.

"Classified", said Alex, "The dragon got Shrek."

"Blast!", exclaimed Classified, "We forgot to create the trap. We'll use it some other time when we catch it."

"What should we do?", asked Jack Frost.

"We'll come up with a plan, but it might take a few risks", said Classified, "Of course, we'll also need some accquaintance. Especially some flightless birds."

"Hey, we're not flightless", said Skipper, "Actually, you do have a point, but what you said does insult us."

Classified and Alex looked at each other.

"Are you sure they're related to you four?", asked Classified.

"Just a bit", said Alex.

Meanwhile, in another dimension where Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois have a conversation, the Tesseract Dragon brings the ogre to them but not until they finished talking.

"Why wouldn't you let me kill the lion and cut off his head?", asked Chantel Du Bois in disappointment, "I have an entire collection of animal heads back at Europe."

"Interesting, but first, we have to make sure every single country in the world is conquered", said Charming.

"And I want to make sure Sinbad doesn't stop me from controlling everyone's fears", said Eris, "I'll use that to my advantage."

"My leaders", said Tesseract Dragon, "I brought the ogre as promised. Live long enough if you can, creature."

"I'll take it from here", said Charming and he walks towards the ogre, "Well, well, well. The unstoppable creature in Far Far Away and yet he comes to me without his friends to help him."

"We found out what you're going to do", said Shrek, "You're planning to destroy our worlds including the Modern Era."

"I thought you would say that", said Charming, "and uh, don't you want to know what happed to your swamp?"

"You mean...?", asked Shrek.

"Yes, ogre", said Charming, "and when all of the worlds are destroyed, then you will know how I felt. Now, tell me, Shrek. You and your so called DreamWorkers had your happy endings compared to mine. A viking, a fat panda, four animal freaks, another group of animal freaks, a family of cavemen, five childhood guardians, a horse, an adventurer, two con artists, a messiah from egypt, a creature with the power of speed, and the rest of your fairy tale creatures. Why are you so desperate?"

"Why am I desperate?", asked Shrek, "You and your fairy godmother were plotting to make Fiona's father separate us so you can replace me, you teamed up with several villains who lost their happily ever after to destroy Far Far Away, you captured Fiona and the other princesses, and you wanted to get rid of me because you think it's fun. You made me so desperate!"

"Come now, ogre", said Charming, "You want to punch me and get away from us? I don't think so."

"The DreamWorkers and I will destroy that dragon", said Shrek, "We have powers you can't even imagine."

"Is that so?", asked Charming, "Because one of us has a little magic of our own."

Eris unleashes her powers to make chains and they flew towards the ogre, trapping him in the process.

"What is this place?", asked Shrek.

"This is the castle of my ancestors", said Charming, "For centuries, they've used their heroic acts to save it from any creature. Only dragons, actually. Not like the one who guards the Dragon's keep where Fiona was. That was the reason why I wanted to achieve my happily ever after: to fulfill their legacy. That is until you showed up before I endured blistering winds and scorching deserts traveling for many days and nights. Fiona would've been mine if it weren't for you. Now it's time for me to return the favor by killing her instead of marrying her.

"No", said Shrek, "You won't get away with this! The others will find me and you'll be sorry."

"You will stay here until we deal with your friends and when we're through with them, you'll be next", said Charming and Eris sents the ogre to a solid bar prison.

"You monster!", shouted Shrek, "Monster!"

As Shrek tries to struggle to get the prison bars open, the three walked to the portal while the Tesseract Dragon followed them.


	9. An Unexpected Escape

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 9: An Unexpected Escape**_

Meanwhile, the rest of the DreamWorkers draw a picutre for a plan to rescue Shrek.

"The Guardians of Childhood, the Cavemen, the Vikings, and the Kung Fu Masters will draw the dragon away from an exact location that it'll arrive", said Classified, "When Charming, Chantel, and Eris appear with them, however, our plan has a small chance of success. We find a transportation that would lead some of us to their hideout. Penguins, I believe you can go through that portal and bring Shrek back to us."

"Don't worry about a thing, Classified", said Skipper, "We can handle this easily. Right, boys?"

"Affirmative, sir", said Kowalski.

"You bet", said Private.

"Hey, guys", said Donkey, "I got a plan that just might work."

"And what kind of plan is it, Donkey?", asked Classified and Donkey waved his hoof as a sign to ask them to come closer.

The DreamWorkers decided to listen to Donkey's plan in an inaudible moment.

"Hmm", said Po.

"It's not bad", said Monkey.

"It might work", said Astrid.

"We hope you know what you're doing, Donkey", said Fiona.

"Trust me", said Donkey, "I always do."

Later, as the DreamWorker truck mobile landed in Africa, they saw the animals being frightened.

"Don't worry", said Alex, "It's just us. The New York Zoo animals. We're here to warn you. A dragon is coming here and three people will be with him too. So, find a place to find shelter fast."

"What he said", said one of the elephants.

"Let's go!", shouted Gloria, "Everyone, follow me and Melman. Marty, you and Alex hold those three goons off!"

"You got it, sister", said Marty.

As the DreamWorkers got together quickly, the Tesseract Dragon appears along with Charming, Eris, and Chantel.

"So nice to see you all here, DreamLosers!", mocked Charming.

"Nice to see you here too, King of the stupids!", mocked Gingy.

"Argh!", shouted Charming, "Why does everyone keep making fun of me!?"

"We'll show you the true power of evil", said Eris and prepares her magic to make the clouds dark and grey.

Then, the clouds formed a thunderstorm as it starts to rain heavily. A few lightning bolts charged towards them, but the DreamWorkers dodged them.

"Looks like we're not ready for the thunder yet", said Po.

"Yes!", exclaimed Chantel, "Fire at them! Fire! Wait until one of them kills you, Alex, and your head is on my collection."

"We'll see about that!", shouted Alex, "You guys ready for this!"

"Ready", said most of the DreamWorkers group and they started a song sequence while they continue to avoid the lightning bolts. The song "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)" plays on the background as they sing it with Donkey taking the lead.

DreamWorkers:

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Donkey:

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

We're just dreaming of tearing you apart

Alex:

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

Marty/Melman:

I just gotta you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gloria/Fiona:

Gonna need a spark to ignite

DreamWorkers:

Our songs know what you did in the dark

Donkey:

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

We're on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

We're on fire

DreamWorkers:

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Donkey:

In the dark, dark

DreamWorkers:

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Donkey:

In the dark, dark

Po:

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

Shrek:

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

DreamWorkers:

Our songs know what you did in the dark

Donkey:

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

We're on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

We're on fire

DreamWorkers:

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Donkey:

In the dark, dark

DreamWorkers:

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Donkey:

In the dark, dark

"And... now!", shouted Donkey and Classified shot a cannon full of four penguins into the portal behind the three.

"What the...?", asked Charming in a shocked tone.

"Which one of you shot those penguins in there?", asked Eris.

"I believe that was me", said Classified, "and if you ever think about killing them, you will have to deal with us first."

"And the dancing we just did", said Donkey, "That was a distraction."

"We've been tricked!", shouted Chantel.

"How dare they!", shouted Eris.

"So be it", said Charming, "Tesseract Dragon, track those penguins down and destroy them. The three of us have an army of losers to deal with."

Eris uses her magic to create fireballs, Chantel Du Bois activated her net stick filled with electricity, and Charming takes out his sword. Then, as the heroes of DreamWorks and three villains of DreamWorks charged towards each other, Sinbad and Eris are the ones who start first. She fires the magic fireballs at him, but Sinbad uses his machine gun to blast it and uses his sword to block them. Then, Miguel and Tulio rode on Spirit to defend Sinbad at any costs. In the meantime, the Madagascar group and the North Wind Elite fought Chantel Du Bois for a little while longer and easily overpowered her. Then, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss were the last ones to go off against Charming. However, before the three can defeat him after using some of their kicks and some of Puss's excellent sword skills, Charming uses the power of his sword to unleash an ultra high wave that sends them flying backwards and hit the ground in the process.

"Fools!", shouted Charming, "You think you can overpower me! Not a chance!"

Meanwhile, the penguins find themselves at Charming's castle of his ancestors. Then, they turned around to see Shrek in his prison bar cell.

"Shrek!", exclaimed Private.

"What brings you four here?", asked Shrek, "And where's Fiona?"

"She's with the others, Shrek", said Skipper, "Everything's under control. Rico, dynamites."

Rico takes out a few dynamites.

"Stand back!", shouted Skipper.

Shrek takes a few steps back against the wall as the dynamites destroy the prison bars. Rico takes out an axe and chops the chains off of Shrek.

"Thanks, penguins", said Shrek, "I owe you one. Now, let's get back to the others."

Before the five headed for the portal, the Tesseract Dragon appears and fires his hydro lava flamethrower, creating a circle of fire and trapping them inside.

"Jumpin' jiminy!", shouted Shrek, "We're trapped!"

"No one can save you now, fools!", shouted Tesseract Dragon darkly.

"We'll see about that!", shouted Skipper, "Rico, instrument of escape!"

Rico takes out a fire extinguisher and pumps the oxygen, causing lots of cream to come out and spray the dragon's face and the fire. It allows them to escape and head into the portal.

"NO!", shouted Tesseract Dragon.

Meanwhile, the three DreamWorks villains and the heroes of DreamWorks got tired from all of the fighting that lasted a few minutes longer than they thought. Then, Shrek and the Penguins came out of the portal.

"Fiona!", shouted Shrek.

"Shrek!", shouted Fiona.

"Let's get out of here!", shouted Shrek.

"Everyone, back to the mobile truck!", exclaimed Classified and the DreamWorkers ran back to the mobile truck before it's engines started. It then takes off into the sky and into the portal back to the headquarters.


	10. Shrek's, Z's, Miguel's & Tulio's Speech

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Shrek's, Z's, Miguel's & Tulio's Speech**_

Back at the DreamWorkers headquarters, the group decided to rest after their first battle against Charming, Eris, and Chantel. Classified then spoke to them for a moment

"Well, let's just say our battle with those three was completely adequate, if not the most absurd in the history of mankind", said Classified, "I mean, dancing to a musical number when Eris just shot her lightning bolts and almost killed us?! How ridiculous can you get!?"

"And we weren't even invited to the action!", shouted Jack Frost, "The only reason why we're here is because we have to work together as a team, right?"

"Well, looks like we've done a really poor job", said Skipper, "Thanks to that annoying talking animal here!"

"Hey!", shouted Donkey, "I said we could only use that dance sequence to distract those three. If it wasn't for me, we never should've brought Shrek back. So, a simple thanks will be nice!"

"Yeah, right", said Grug, "Like we're supposed to respect that!"

The rest of the DreamWorks members walked towards Donkey in an angry tone very loudly until Shrek whistled loudly, getting their attention.

"Everyone", said Shrek, "Arguing at him won't make things any better. Donkey's right. If it wasn't for him, I never would have made it out of that prison alive."

"Shrek's right, everyone", said Hiccup, "I don't use mistakes as an excuse to argue with someone except when it's something important. A case such as this, for that matter."

"But what should we do now, Hiccup?", asked Astrid, "That dragon is still out there terrorizing other people as well."

"What's even worse is that Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois have retreated to rest just like us", said Alex, "Even with our machine guns, laser swords, and other weapons, we can't beat them."

"Don't you say that", said Z, "Don't you ever say that, Alex. They may have a stronger enemy compared to ours, but we have one thing they don't have."

"And what's that?", asked Ruffnut.

"We... are a colony", said Z, "Don't you see? We may be different, but inside us, we use our acts to do some more good. This world is important to us and even we get beaten several times, we can keep fighting until every last inch of our breaths are used."

"The ant's right", said Miguel, "Tulio and I are just con-artists, but deep down inside, we're good people."

"Exactly", said Tulio, "Sure, we pretended to be gods to get what we want, but then we realized that gold wasn't as important as we thought it would be."

"Everyone", said Shrek, "This adventure isn't about things we want. It's our decisions that we make to do some good. When I first met all of you, I felt that I wasn't the only one who had dreams and beliefs. Thanks to the aformentioned person Moses mentioned, we feel like we do exist for a reason. To give people hope. To give people faith. And to give people something to believe in. And you know something? I think that all of us are special in our own way and what we do makes us heroes. Things may seem at their complete worst and make you feel down in the dumps, but together, we are more than what we say we are. That makes us DreamWorkers."

"So, what do you say, guys?", asked Z.

"Are we going to let those three take over the world?", asked Miguel.

"Or..."

"We'll show them what it means to believe in our dreams?", asked Shrek in an energetic tone.

"Let's do it!", shouted Marty.

"We... are... believers!", shouted Donkey in an energetic tone, "Let's kick some booty!"

All of the DreamWorkers held each other's hands and closed their eyes.

"DreamWorkers. we believe and we never surrender!", shouted the DreamWorkers and raised their hands in the air.

Later, as the DreamWorkers prepared their weapons, Tulio and Miguel dressed themselves in the mechanic suits.

"Miguel and Tulio", said Tulio.

"Mighty and-", said Miguel.

"Powerful warriors!", called Miguel and Tulio together in an energetic tone.

"What are you doing?", asked Classified.

"Dressing into those lovely suits", said Miguel, "You sure we don't look fat in these?"

"Er... no", said Classified, "It suits you fine, I guess. Anyway, enough fooling around. I know I'm being a party pooper, but we have a world to save."

"You know, Classified, you need to have a better sense of humor", said Miguel.

"You're about as serious as me", said Tulio, "and... he does have a point, you know."

"You're right", said Classified, "When this is all over, I'll try and do that. Thank you."

Classified then leaves the two looking at their suits as he goes to the balcony of the headquarters where Skipper is looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Isn't this beautiful or what?", asked Skipper.

"Yes, it is", said Classified, "Skipper, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Classy?", asked Skipper.

"When you and the other penguins fought Dr... uh, Dave", said Classified, "and I said that you are the bravest group of creatures I've ever seen. Well, it turns out... there's more to you than that. You are an excellent leader and your friends are the most magnificent comrades you ever commanded."

"We stayed with each other for as long as we can remember", said Skipper, "We found Private when we was an egg back at Antartica. We promised him we would take care of him for as long as we live. A few years later, I've done nothing for him except to boss him around I forgot how important looking up to him was."

"I had parents once", said Classified, "They ran the North Wind Elite for several years and they always love playing some ball with me. But sometime later, they became ill and they... they died."

"Whoa", said Skipper, "That's depressing."

"So, I made a vow to them that I will run this Elite with my life", said Classified, "Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse are my family as my parents were. I'll do anything within my power to make sure we stay together."

"You know, Classified", said Skipper, "We have a lot in common, you and I. You had a family, but my actual family forgot about me and... that makes me feel kind of lonely. But at least my friends are my family too."

"I'm glad we're doing this together", said Classified, "As one family. Walking towards evil."

"Looks like I owe you an apology, Classified", said Skipper, "Perhaps a kiss would be alright?"

"Well... might as well", said Classified, "You are handsomely ugly, anyway."

Classified and Skipper kissed each other in the lips. As they let go, the two turned around to see the penguins and the other North Wind members looking at them in a shocked tone.

"Um... nobody saw that?", asked Skipper and the two walked past them.

"That... was...", said Eva.

"Awkward", said Private.

"Do you think they'll regret it soon?", asked Eva and Corporal shrugs.

"Although, I do want to kiss these penguins too", said Corporal

The two later saw the rest of the DreamWorker members preparing themselves with their DW tags on their chests.

"Look at that", said Skipper.

"That is the most wondering sight I've ever seen", said Classified, "A team that Moses and God themselves predicted it would happen."

"We did", said Moses, "DreamWorkers, the time for resting is over. For now, we will emerge from the darkness caused by Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois. Remember, this battle will use the power of God and he will let us triumph over evil! DreamWorkers, Unite!"

"Let's do it!", shouted Donkey.

"To victory and beyond!", shouted Marty.

The DreamWorkers went inside the truck mobile. The engines started and the vehicle flew towards the sky before they entered the portal.


	11. A Fight Begins

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 11: A Fight Begins**_

Later, the DreamWorker Mobile Truck transported to New York City where all of the people are running away from the Tesseract Dragon who is destroying everything in its path. That includes some of the restaurants, gas stations, and grocery stores.

"Flee for your lives, humans!", shouted Tesseract Dragon, "Soon, you will all be destroyed!"

"Hey!", shouted Shrek and the dragon turns around to see the DreamWorkers armed and ready.

"If you want to kill these people, you'll have to go through us!", exclaimed Alex sternly.

"What makes you so sure?", asked Tesseract Dragon.

"Because good deeds make us heroes!", exclaimed Po.

"You fools!", exclaimed Tesseract Dragon darkly, "You think your deeds make you heroes? You're wrong! Deeds are weakness and makes us vulnerable to each other. I will show you the true meaning of mercy. Soon, you will all bow before my greatness! You will SUFFER for us!"

"Not a chance!", shouted Hiccup.

"Let's take him down!", shouted Donkey.

"Fairy Tale friends, unite!", shouted Shrek.

"Penguins, unite!", shouted Skipper.

"Pray for mercy from Puss and the DreamWorkers", said Puss, "Fear us if you dare!"

"Guardians, let us stand together!", shouted Santa Claus.

"Let's use our DRAGONS!", shouted Hiccup.

"Time to show that dragon creep how to move it, move it!", shouted King Julien and Mort got onto his feet, "That too!"

"No one breaks the wind!", shouted Classified.

"Never not be afraid!", shouted Grug.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!", shouted Po.

"Hit the game", said Turbo, "Hit the game. Hit the game. Hit the game."

"This battle will be our greatest adventure!", shouted Miguel.

"And even more richer than we thought!", shouted Tulio, "Let's show this dragon the trail that we will blaze!"

"Adventurers never surrender!", shouted Sinbad.

Spirit neighs loudly and triumphantly and Moses spoke.

"May God be with us all", said Moses in a quiet tone.

"Minions, destroy them!", shouted Tesseract Dragon as he unleashes his army of tesseract dragons smaller than his size.

"Just like the good old days, eh, Hiccup?", asked Po.

"That's right", said Hiccup, "The good old days! There's no place like home."

"DreamWorkers, CHARGE!", shouted Moses and he and the rest of the DreamWorkers charged towards the Tesseract Dragon's minions and a fight ensues.

Two minutes later, all of the dragon's minions have been vanquished by their laser swords and machine guns from earlier.

"Taste my power, DreamWorkers!", shouted Tesseract Dragon and fires his hydro lava flamethrower at them.

"DreamWorkers, block and defend!", shouted Moses.

Then, DreamWorks characters use their weapons to block the Tesseract Dragon's fire power. Then, they loaded their weapons to use their own firepower.

"Rico, instrument of destruction!", exclaimed Skipper and Rico takes out a large cannon while Lord Shen and his wolf army prepared their own cannon.

"Wolves, load the cannons", said Lord Shen and his wolf army loaded the cannon with enough fire power.

"Get ready, bud", said Hiccup as Toothless prepares to use his new power.

"Croods, hold your ground", said Grug.

"Let's do it together, guys", said Jack Frost.

"Taste our fists of justice!", shouted Po and his stomach growls, forcing the Five and Shifu to stare at him, "That was my... fist."

Then, Tulio, Miguel, Turbo, Spirit, Moses, and Sinbad stood next to each other.

"North Wind, engage", said Classified.

"Get ready!", exclaimed Shrek in an energetic tone.

As Tesseract Dragon started firing his hydro lava flamethrower, the DreamWorkers fired their cannons.

"NOW!", shouted Hiccup.

"Ah!", shouted Jack Frost as he shoots his ice powers.

"FIRE!", shouted Lord Shen as the wolves fired the cannons.

Then, the attacks began. It started with the Penguins using a rocket gun they created, the North Wind helping them with a machine cannon that fires fire bullets, the Madagascar group throw every single bomb, the Kung Fu Panda group using their Kung Fu technqiues to fight, while Monkey allows Turbo to speed through his shoulders and fly into the air before Z threw him into the dragon's scales, the Vikings and their dragons fire, the Shrek group firing their own cannons while Shrek farts to create a fart bomb, the Croods help Miguel, Tulio, and Sinbad by using their strength to throw them into the air and land on the dragon. Then, Spirit and Moses rode towards the dragon and gives it a few kicks in the face with the hooves and the staff of God.

The Tesseract Dragon, injured from the explosions retreats slowly, but is unable to fly.

"No", said Tesseract Dragon, "It cannot be."

Tesseract Dragon looks at his wings now damaged.

"What have you done?!", shouted Tesseract Dragon.

"We destroyed your wings", said Tigress, "so that you won't fly away again."

"ARGH!", shouted Tesseract Dragon in an angry tone, "You may have destroyed them, but you cannot withstand my power!"

Tesseract Dragon then makes a new fire power by using electricity mixed with lava together to created a metal fireball flamethrower.

"Everybody, duck!", shouted Moses and the DreamWorkers ducked behind a few cars.

"It's powers are too strong", said Moses, "Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois still has all of the three jewels. One of us has to get to Charming and face him since he's the only leader."

"I'll do it", said Shrek.

"Then take this new sword I created", said Classifed, "This is the metal sword. I took one of the laser swords and upgraded it into a mechanic version while it retains a medieval form. Use it well and be careful, Shrek."

"Thanks", said Shrek.

"Shrek, no", said Fiona, "He'll kill you."

"We have no choice, Fiona", said Shrek, "He still has his revenge and I'm gonna set things right. Trust me on this."

"Then get out there", said Fiona, "Show him the true meaning of goodness."

"I will", said Shrek and sneaks away to avoid being seen by the dragon.

"You cannot hide forever, DreamWorkers!", shouted Tesseract Dragon in a sinister tone.

Shrek watches the Tesseract Dragon and runs as fast as he could with his upgraded sword to find the villainous trio.


	12. Shrek VS Charming

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Shrek VS Charming**_

Meanwhile, in a smoke factory near the ocean, Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois watched some of the buildings of New York City being destroyed.

"Our time is near", said Eris, "New York City is being torn apart by our greatest creation. Soon, the world will finally be conquered by darkness, hate, greed, and lust."

"And when the lion is dead, I will take his head as a trophy", said Chantel Du Bois.

"I wonder if Sinbad is suffering from that dragon's wrath", said Eris.

"We'll see", said Charming, "Let's raise these three jewels to give the dragon more power."

Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois raised the three jewels in the air and they magically glow brightly. A ray then hits the Tesseract Dragon, healing it's wings.

"It's wings are healed", said Tigress.

"It's game over for us, man", said Donkey, "GAME OVER!"

Shrek sees the ray as he runs all the way from the New York City bridge.

"So that's where he's at", said Shrek.

As he continues to run, Toothless and Hiccup appear to give the ogre some help.

"Climb on", said Hiccup.

"I'm too big for that dragon", said Shrek, "But Dragon's much bigger than me, anyway. So, why not?"

Shrek got on Toothless and the Night Fury flew from the New York City bridge and into the smoke factory.

"Fly back to the others", said Shrek, "Leave Charming to me."

Good luck", said Hiccup and the two flew away, leaving Shrek to run upstairs and into the door to the balcony.

"Charming!", shouted Shrek and the three turned around.

"ARGH!", shouted Charming, "You again! I thought you'd be dead! Do I have to do everything myself?"

Charming takes out his sword as did Shrek.

"Let us handle him", said Eris.

"No", said Charming, "Get into the city and take care of rest of those DreamWorkers. The ogre is mine."

"As you wish, great prince", said Eris as she teleports herself and Chantel Du Bois away from the two, leaving them to a duel that will last longer than they thought. Before they could begin, they spoke to each other.

"You don't have to do this, Charming", said Shrek, "I already know how you feel."

"Liar", said Charming darkly, "You don't care how I feel. You useless creatures think you can have your own happy endings, but you're wrong."

"And what makes you so sure?", asked Shrek.

"Because humans are tired of living with creatures", said Charming, "I do not fear them as you do. I could've brought peace and honor to Far Far Away if you hadn't ruined everything!"

"Peace and honor?", asked Shrek, "Charming, you and your mother were evil when Harold worked for you. You two bewitched him into forcing Fiona to fall in love. Then, you wanted to pretend you're me so you can get what you want! That's not honor. That's greed! And destroying Far Far Away? That's not peace. That's destruction!"

"If you can't feel the way I did, then you have learned nothing!", shouted Charming.

"You're wrong", said Shrek, "I know what it's like to feel alone and to have everything you love taken away from you. My father tried to eat me and he abandoned me. But I didn't ended up like him and I've put it behind me. Thanks to Donkey, Fiona, and Puss. They're my family. Your mother was family, Charming, but like I said before, you two were evil."

"Even if we are evil, goodness is nothing to me", said Charming, "All I ever wanted was to fulfill my family's legacy and to receive my happily ever after. That's what I learned from them. To use bravery and courage to win the heart of a fair maiden."

"I have learned so much from my friends", said Shrek, "I've learned about real love and friendship. With that, I'll use those two things to defeat you."

"Oh, you will try", said Charming, "And what about your friends? Do they feel destruction? Do they have friendship as well as you do?"

"There's a group of people that do", said Shrek, "That includes the Vikings of Berk and the Kung Fu Masters. They decided to stand together against everything. No matter what you do, Charming, they will help me protect this world."

"We'll see about that", said Charming darkly.

Shrek and Charming charged towards each other and engaged in a sword duel. Their swords clashed against each other as the two made a few backflips and a few kicks.

"Everything will be the way it was before", said Charming, "I'm getting my happily ever after and with you gone, no other creature will have no happy ending!"

"You're wrong, Charming", said Shrek, "Creatures may be evil, but they have good hearts inside. All of them do!"

"Pathetic", said Charming, "They're just vicious beasts who do nothing but scare and kill people."

"So do you people", said Shrek, "You care about greed and hatred more than love."

"When I'm through with you, this world will be glorious!", exclaimed Charming sternly.

"You call this glorious?", asked Shrek and charges towards Charming before he pins him to the steel bars on the balcony, "Look around you, Charming! This is not glorious! You're destroying everything the Zoo animals love! Stop this right now so you wouldn't have to be a monster!"

"Too late!", shouted Charming and overpowers Shrek before he kicks him into the machine facility. He walks towards him and prepares to stab him in the stomach.

He did so and the ogre groans painfully.

"At last", said Charming, "After years of revenge, I've finally slaughtered this monster. Now all of the people will bow before us. And I will kill your beloved wife. Then, you will finally know how I felt."

Meanwhile, back at New York City, Fiona sensed something and it hurts her brain.

"Fiona, what is it?", asked Hiccup.

"It's Shrek", said Fiona in a sad tone, "Charming. He killed him. He's finally killed him."

"No", said Hiccup.

"But... he's been our friend", said Po.

"My best bud", said Donkey as he sheds some tears.

"And my amigo", said Puss, "All hope is lost."

Moses closed his eyes and raises his staff. Then, the clouds turned even darker than they ever imagined.

"Hear me, lord, and undo what has been done by a work of evil", said Moses.

Then, light shined down upon the lifeless body of the ogre. It then lifts the creature up into heaven while Charming turns around and becomes shocked.

"What in the...?", asked Charming in a shocked tone.

"Shrek", said the voice of God, "I have brought you to heaven, but only for a moment. For your sacrifice, your love, your friendship, and your bravery, you will be revived.

God then uses his powers on Shrek, making him glow brightly until a white light occurs. The white light blinds Charming for a moment until Shrek appears with a metallic armor. The prince sees this and becomes horrified.

"I... I killed... you", said Charming in a frightened tone.

"Or so you thought", said Shrek, "Charming, for your evil ways against all that is good, this ends now!"

Shrek takes out his sword and when it magically glows he powers up his metallic armor to give him the power to create a triangle with three separate colors red blue, and green. He uses that triangle to send Charming flying backwards and hit the ground. He then gives Charming a few punches in the face and chest, knocking him out in the process.

"Let this be a lesson to you", said Shrek, "Never mess with an ogre with new powers!"

Shrek then leaves the unconscious Charming and flies back to where the others are at.


	13. The Dragon's Demise

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 13: The Dragon's Demise**_

Meanwhile, back at New York, Eris and Chantel walked towards the DreamWorkers.

"You might as well give up, DreamWorkers", said Chantel, "Charming might have killed your ogre by now."

"We'll fight you two without him", said Alex.

"Count me in, Alex", said Sinbad, "Eris, it's time for me to make sure you won't hurt anyone ever again."

"We'll see about that, handsome", said Eris.

Alex and Sinbad charged towards Chantel Du Bois and Eris as did they. A final battle between the four begins with Sinbad and Eris starting first. They took out their swords and they clashed each other. When they made a few kicks and backflips, they spoke to each other.

"If Maria were here to see this, she'd be thrilled that I'm helping to save the world", said Sinbad.

"She won't be here to see you die", said Eris.

Sinbad and Eris clashed their swords a few more times until the goddess uses her magic to hit him. Sinbad, however, lands on the ground and charges towards Eris, causing the jewel she has in her belt to glow brightly and transport them to a mountain.

"What the...?", asked Sinbad.

"What have you done?!", shouted Eris, "You touched this jewel!"

"No I didn't", said Sinbad, "It just happened."

Sinbad and Eris climbed onto the mountain filled with snow while trying to kick each other. Later, as they reached to the top, they grabbed each other by the chest. Then, they quickly fall from the mountains and as the jewel glows again, they're transported to a New York City Subway. They continued their fight inside the train, frightening every citizen.

"We've found a way to defeat the dragon", said Sinbad, "The three jewels you guys have are the only way."

"You will never defeat the dragon", said Eris sternly, "The rest of the world will be nothing but ash and ruin!"

"You're wrong!", shouted Sinbad and dodges Eris' magic before he grabbed her.

Then, he trips her and takes the jewel away from her.

"You fool!", shouted Eris, "You cannot defeat me! I am Eris, Goddess of-"

Sinbad uses the jewel's magic to transport Eris away from the train and sees the people staring at him for a moment.

"Hey", said Sinbad, "Name's Sinbad. How you're doin'?"

Meanwhile, Alex and Chantel Du Bois fought each other using their fists before they spoke to each other.

"This time, your head will be mine", said Chantel Du Bois.

"You're not getting anything, Du Bois", said Alex.

"And why is that?", asked Chantel Du Bois evilly.

"Because...", said Alex and sees his arm glowing brightly, "Together, all of us are strong!"

Alex uses his new power to create a falcon punch like explosion, sending Du Bois flying backwards and hit a car. The french woman then lies there, injured and unable to continue fighting.

"What happened to me?", asked Alex.

"The power of courage and bravery gave you the new power you needed, Alex", said Moses and sees the jewel in his hand.

"You got one of the three jewels", said Fiona.

"He's not the only one", said Shrek as he lands in front of Fiona before he powers down his new armor.

"Shrek!", shouted Fiona and ran towards the ogre before the two kissed each other.

"We thought you were...", said Fiona, "What happened?"

"God healed me", said Shrek, "When I was at my worst, he gave me a special power. Thanks to the new armor I have, I can use it to protect those that I care for. Including you, Fiona."

"You looked great in that armor, Shrek", said Fiona, "It looks very heroic on you. And as long as we're alive, nothing can come between us."

"Has anyone seen Sinbad?", asked Alex.

Sinbad ran as fast as he could and stopped.

"Here I am", said Sinbad and takes out the jewel.

"We have all three jewels", said Shrek, "What should we do with them, Moses?"

"Use their powers", said Moses, "It'll make the dragon weaker. Now, hurry!"

Shrek, Alex, and Sinbad raised their three jewels in the air. Then, they glowed brightly and the ray hits the Tesseract Dragon, causing him to get weaker by the minute.

"No", said Tesseract Dragon, "You have taken my powers from me! You insolent fools! What are you going to do next?!"

"Give you this", said Susan and she along with Hiccup, Po, and Moses, they combined both their powers to knock out the dragon.

"Tesseract", said Moses, "For your crimes against all that is good, you shall be punished by God himself."

"There is no god, old man", said Tesseract Dragon, "There is one that can defy those who oppress dragons. That is me. I am the true ruler of this world! What makes you think God understand what it means to have mercy over the innocents?"

"God has his wisdom, Tesseract", said Moses, "Murder doesn't offer any living human or any living creature redemption. By the looks of it, Charming, Eris, and Chantel do not have any redemption because of their actions, but you. A monstrous creature with no heart and kills whatever he wants. You don't have redemption and you never will."

"What are you going to do now, old man?", asked Tesseract Dragon.

Witness the power of God and all his wonders", said Moses and raises his staff in the air.

His staff then glows brightly and then turns to dark red.

"Hiccup, I might need Toothless' new power", said Moses, "And Jack Frost, your staff might give mine all the power it'll need."

"What for?", asked Jack Frost.

"I think I know what he means", said Hiccup, "If we combine your ice powers into Toothless's new power blast, it'll make him even more weaker."

"And with Moses' staff...", said Jack Frost, "He's summoning God's powers. Great idea."

"Let's go, bud!", said Hiccup and got on the Night Fury.

The dragon and Jack Frost flew into the sky while the skies turned into dark gray.

"This is the right spot", said Hiccup, "Ready?"

"Ready", said Jack Frost.

"Alright, Toothless", said Hiccup, "NOW!"

Toothless unleashed his new power and Jack Frost uses his ice powers from his staff to combine it. Together, their powers hit the dragon, freezing it and weakening it in the process.

"He's weaker", said Jack Frost, "You can take it from here, Moses."

Then, Moses' staff continues to glow dark red until it glows into a much brighter red. A moment later, the clouds sent a bunch of hail on the Tesseract Dragon, burning it. Then, the clouds summon a lava storm on the dragon while it roars. An explosion occurs, but the DreamWorks stood on the ground trying not to get flown away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Tesseract Dragon, "If this is the way it ends, so be it! CURSE YOU, DREAMWORKERRRRRRRRRRRRS!"

Then, as the DreamWorkers stood next to each other, they watch the dragon dissolving into a million pieces until there was nothing. Nothing but dust and it flies away from existance.

"Is it over?", asked Fiona and Moses shook his head in agreement.

"We...", said Miguel.

"We...", said Theo (Turbo).

"We did it", said Shrek, "I can't believe we did it!"

"We saved the world!", shouted Alex triumphantly.

"Everybody high five!", shouted Donkey and only Marty, the penguins, Corporal, and Classified gave him high fives.

"I didn't expect this to happen", said Shrek, "But with all of us, it's great to form a team."

"Thanks to you, Moses", said Fiona.

"We could've done it without you", said Hiccup.

"No", said Moses, "Thank all of us. We worked together."

"But your God's powers destroyed it", said Po.

"Of course it did, but there are some that believed in themselves", said Moses, "Shrek, Sinbad, and Alex, thank you for retrieving those three jewels."

"Don't mention it", said Sinbad, "It was the least we can do."

"Well", said Skipper, "Looks like we saved the day, huh, Classified?"

"Yes, I guess we did", said Classified, "There might be more villains out there, but for now, today is a good day."

"If those villains ever mess with us, we'll give them the taste of justice!", shouted Po, "We'll give them a breakfast of guilt, a lunch of exposure, and a dinner of shame!"

"Wow", said Puss, "That's.. very entertaining, Po.

"I always wondered why he always acts like that", said Hiccup and the other DreamWorks members shrugged.

"Uh, Eva", said Kowalski.

"Yes, Kowalski?", asked Eva.

"I was wondering if you can I go out on...", said Kowalski, "a scientific date. And a room with... chemicals next to a candle fire."

"That...", said Eva and grabs Kowalski and kisses him offscreen, "will be most satisfying, Kowalski."

"Ugh!", exclaimed Skipper in disgust, "Remind me not to get my own girlfriend."

"Ahblablablablablabla!", exclaimed Rico in disgust.

"Well, I think it's kind of cute", said Private.

"Well... maybe you're right, Private", said Skipper, "Love isn't so bad after all once you get used to it."

Skipper looked at Classified for a moment in a smug-like tone.

"Say, Classified, wanna go for that kiss again, hmm?", asked Skipper in a flirtatious manner.

"Uh, Skipper, now is not the right time for a homosexual joke", said Classified and looked at the rest of the DreamWorkers who are looking at him for a moment, "Alright. Despite my warnings, let's do this again."

Skipper and Classified kissed each other, causing the DreamWorkers group to groan with disgust.

"Gross", said Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Disgusting", said Astrid.

"Well, that's gonna give me nightmares", said Hiccup.

"Why do men act like this?", asked Viper and Monkey shrugged.

"I can't believe we did it", said Eep, "We saved their world, dad."

"We sure did, Eep", said Grug.

"Our first mission with those guys and it's amazing", said Guy.

"What's a mission?", asked Thunk.

"A mission is like an adventure", said Guy, "You get involved in it so you can do good deeds."

"He's right", said Ugga, "We're staying with these guys so we can help them."

"You really mean it?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes", said Gran, "We wouldn't be here if your worlds hadn't been in peril, would we?"

Hiccup smiled and hugs Grug and the rest of the Crood family.

"We have done it, Jack Frost", said Santa Claus.

"If only Jamie were here to see this", said Bunny.

"He'd be so proud of we have done to save this world once again", said Santa Claus.

"If only my tooth fairies were here", said Tooth and from out of nowhere, the tooth fairy workers from Tooth's palace appeared, "Girls! It's great to see you again."

Santa Claus, Jack Frost, and Bunny laughed heartily.

"I'm glad I got to fight with these new and old guys", said Jack Frost, "Speaking of which..."

Jack Frost walked towards Moses.

"I'm glad I got to help you defeat that dragon", said Jack Frost.

"It was my pleasure", said Moses and looked at Shrek and Fiona, who kissed each other for a moment.

"What should we do now, Shrek?", asked Fiona.

"Well, there's a bunch of New Yorkers out there", said Shrek, "Maybe they don't have to hide anymore. What do you think we should do, Moses?"

"Leave this to me", said Moses and walks to the other side of New York City, "People of New York, the dragon is gone. You will all come out of hiding now. Come forth and witness the power of God himself."

Moses raises his staff in the air and God's powers restores all of New York City back to life. The people applauded wildly and their shouts, "YEAH!", "HOORAY", "THANK YOU, STRANGER!", and "YOU SAVED US!"

Moses then walked towards the DreamWorkers, who watched the power restored New York City.

"It's back to normal", said Alex, "Thanks, Moses. You're an expert on those kind of things when it comes to God."

The DreamWorkers stood next to each other and looked at Moses who gives out a compassionate smile.


	14. Selena's Reason

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Selena's Reason**_

Later, a newsreporter announced the news about what happened today.

"This just in where chaos spread around New York City", said the male newsreporter, "The destruction of buildings. The three people from out of nowhere with a strange looking dragon. Everything was in chaos, but all of that changed when a group of people and a bunch of creatures with modern technology and clothing. With them are not only the penguins, but the Zoo animals who joined the Circus group three years prior to what happened when Chantel Du Bois attempted to kill Alex the Lion. And now we're coming to you live on the ceremony for those strange people. Lots of people have been raising several questions. Just who are these humans and creatures? Where did they come from? And who is that mysterious person who restored this beloved city back to life? The questions will be answered as the mayor will present the medals to the group.

"Citizens of New York City", said the Mayor, "In any moment, I will present these medals to the group of people and creatures that have saved this beautiful city."

Meanwhile, the DreamWorkers are getting ready to present themselves to the people of New York City when suddenly, a glow of scientific fairy dust was formed and out of it came Selena, the Queen of Science and Fantasy, the woman they met before.

"Selena", said Hiccup.

"How did you get here?", asked Shrek.

"It is a bit hard to explain, but I do know this", said Selena, "All of you deserve to know who sent me here to find you all in the first place."

"Then, please, tell us, senorita", said Puss, "We would like to know who sent you to find us."

"The person who sent me to find you all...", said Selena, "Is the same person who is known to be a prince who lived with the Pharoah and the Queen of Egypt. He then discovers that he is one of the hebrew people whose mother sacrificed her life to save him. Later, he discovered a bush that revealed God to him. After God presented his vision of his people, he gave him a staff that contained powers."

Hiccup gasped in shock and spoke.

"Are you saying that the person who carries a staff with God's powers...?", asked Hiccup.

"Does that mean...?", asked Po.

"Yes, my friends", said Moses, "The person who sent her to Shrek's world to find all of you... is me."

"Moses?!", shouted most of the DreamWorks members.

"A messenger sent a fairy?", asked Skipper in confusion.

"He's not the only one who's seen her", said Classified, "After the penguins helped us defeat Dave the octopuss, we came across her at the North Wind Elite Headquarters at the iceberg. She then told us it was Moses who sent her to find a group that has courage, but also have good hearts. She pointed out that we were chosen for anything.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?", asked Private.

"Because we were worried that something bad would've happened to you", said Eva.

"We wouldn't want that dragon to hurt these cuddly penguins", said Corporal and hugged the four penguins tightly.

"OK", said Private trying to gasp for air, "You can let go of us now."

"Sorry", said Corporal and lets go of the penguins.

"Please continue", said Private.

"That was when Selena found me", said Theo (Turbo), "I was busy racing against other enemies including different snails until sometime later, the North Wind found me at the Grand Prix in Germany. They told me to come with them and to let me use the power of speed to help others whenever I can."

"Then, she came and found the two of us sailing on a ship back to Spain without any gold", said Miguel, "It wasn't until she met us and told us to join the North Wing, Moses, and Turbo because of their good deeds."

"Because she told us that our hearts were good and they mattered too", said Tulio, "So, we joined them. That was it."

"Easy for you to say", said Sinbad, "I was about to go on an adventure with Maria when I came across her. She told me that my good heart is the reason why I should join them."

Spirit neighs loudly and Moses explained what he meant.

"He said that after he brought a female horse named Rain to his home", said Moses, "He came across her. She planned to use some magic to make him talk, but it turns out not all horses can talk."

"Well, that sucks", said Snotlout, "I would've liked to hear him speak our language.

"That was all we saw from Selena", said Turbo, "If we hadn't met her before you guys, we never would've made a team to begin with."

"We hope you would understand", said Classified.

"Then... that it explains everything", said Hiccup, "Meeting the old and new heroes, forming a team to work together, and saving the world together."

"We understand why you did what you had to do", said Jack Frost.

"Selena, we want to say thank you for giving us that assignment", said Po, "If it wasn't for you, we never would had another chance to defeat the Tesseract Dragon."

"Everyone", said Selena, "I will be leaving in a moment. Now is the time to celebrate your victory today. Thank you all, DreamWorkers. Thank you for completing this task. Thank you for preventing all that is vile and cruel. Thank you for believing in yourselves. Goodbye."

Selena waved goodbye as did the DreamWorkers before she disappeared in a form of fairy dust.

"That fairy is so beautiful", said Puss.

"Come on, guys", said Alex, "The Mayor's waiting for us."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the strange newcomers", said the Mayor and the DreamWorkers stepped out of the curtains.

As they looked at the cheering crowd of New Yorkers clapping their hands in applause for their victory.

"Now, fellas", said the Mayor, "Can you please introduce yourselves to all of the people here?"

"Well, Mayor, it might take a bit longer to present our names", said Classified.

"Can we go first?", asked Shrek and Fiona, Donkey, and Puss stood next to each other.

"Certainly, fairy tale people", said the Mayor.

"People of New York, we are the fairy tale group", said Shrek, "I'm Shrek."

"I'm Fiona, his wife", said Fiona.

"I am Puss in Boots", said Puss, "Fear me if you dare. Just kidding."

"And I'm Donkey!", shouted Donkey, "A butt-kicking talking donkey!"

"It's an honor to meet you all today", said Fiona, "If it wasn't for our friends, we never would've saved this city."

After the four walked past the others, the North Wind Elite introduced themselves next.

"My good people, it's great to be here in the right time such as this", said Classified, "We are the North Wind. No one, I repeat, no one *breaks* the wind. I am Classified, leader of the group and these are my comrades."

"Short Fuse, demolitions expert of the North Wind", said Short Fuse.

"Eva, intelligence analyst of the North Wind", said Eva.

"Corporal, the muscle of the group and a lover for cuddly animals", said Corporal and the people of New York shouted their aws.

"He's so cute, mommy", said a little girl.

"He sure is, sweetie", said the little girl's mother.

"Of course you know a lot about the Zoo animals and these penguins here", said Classified, "Even if they can't communicate with you folks, they still have some passion for you all. Please, congratulate them for helping us."

Then, the people of New York applauded wildly at the animals. Then, the Crood family, Turbo, Spirit, the four monsters, and Sinbad went next.

"Croods, name formation!", exclaimed Grug.

"Eep", said Eep.

"Thunk", said Thunk.

"Gran", said Gran and Sandy roars.

"She's Sandy", said Ugga, "I'm Ugga."

"Grug", said Grug.

"And I'm Guy", said Guy, "A cave person and a modern inventor."

"Meeting you was a bit easier than we thought", said Grug, "Oh, and uh... this is Belt."

Belt and Sandy stood next to each other and said, "DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The name's Theo, but you can call me Turbo if you like", said Theo (Turbo).

Spirit neighs loudly.

"He means his name is Spirit, a horse that can never be broken", said Guy.

"I'm Susan", said Susan Murphy, "AKA Ginormica, ordinary person and alien fighter."

"Dr. Cockroach at your service", said Dr. Cockroach.

"Name's Link", said Link, "How you doin'? Que pasa, folks."

"And I'm B.O.B.", said B.O.B., "I don't have a brain. Turns out you don't need one. Totally overrated. And that's why-"

B.O.B. pretends to choke.

"Forgot how to breath", said B.O.B.

"Just suck in, B.O.B.", said Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. breaths all of his air back in.

"Thanks. Dr. C", said B.O.B., "You're a lifesaver as usual."

"I'm Sinbad", said Sinbad, "Adventurer and women-lover. Make the girls swoon and get the perfect one for myself. That's my motto."

"Not again", groaned Miguel in disgust.

Then, Miguel & Tulio went next.

"I am Miguel", said Miguel.

"And I am Tulio", said Tulio.

And together, they call us Miguel & Tulio", said Miguel.

"Mighty", said Tulio.

"And powerful warriors", said Miguel & Tulio.

"Thank you all", said Tulio, "If it wasn't for them, we never would have found friendship more important than gold."

"We also learned that friends make our lives an adventure", said Miguel, "And we're grateful to meet the others. Thank you."

Then, the Guardians of Childhood introduced themselves next.

"My good people", said Santa Claus, "We will do whatever it takes to keep this planet alive. As long as all of you believe in us, we will do anything. I am Santa Claus. This is the Sandman."

Sandman lifted his hat and bowed respectfully to the New Yorkers.

"I'm the tooth fairy, but call me Tooth if you like", said Tooth Fairy, "My fairies and I will deliver some victory money to all of you good people. That's all I have to say."

"I'm the easter bunny, but just call me Bunny", said Bunny, "Don't worry. We'll deliver all of the victory easter eggs before you know it."

"And my name is Jack Frost", said Jack Frost, "Some people call me a trouble maker, but in here, I learned that being a guardian is about doing what's right. However, it was my sacrifice that made me a guardian. You see, I had a sister once a few centuries ago. We were too busy ice-skating having so much fun. Then, she got stuck on the ice that was about to crack. So, I used my stick to rescue her and pulled her to the other side, but I fell in. *sigh* If only my sister were here to see this. And my family too. They'd... they'd be so proud of what I did. Anyway, I'm glad I got to join not only the Guardians, but the others as well. Thank you all for coming."

The New Yorkers applauded a bit louder and stopped. Next, it was the Vikings' turn and the Kung Fu Masters' turn to introduce themselves. First, it started with Hiccup.

"People of New York, it's an honor being here after we saved this city", said Hiccup, "I am Hiccup. These are my friends. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"Hi", said Astrid.

"How you doin'?", asked Snotlout.

"Nice to meet you all", said Fishlegs.

"What's up?", asked Tuffnut.

"I... I got nothing", said Ruffnut, "Except... hey folks. Nice to meet you all?"

"No need to get nervous, Ruffnut", said Hiccup.

"Alright", said Ruffnut, "It's great to see you all. That's all I have to say."

"We're the Vikings of Berk and with our dragons, anything is possible", said Hiccup, "That's all I have to say. Thank you."

The Vikings gave Po and the other Kung Fu Masters some more room to introduce themselves.

"Hey, everyone", said Po, "We're the Kung Fu Masters. Oh, boy. This is so awesome! I can't breath!"

"Po!", exclaimed Tigress.

"Sorry", said Po, "Anyway, it's great to see you all here. At first, we were the ones who saved our world. But then it turns out, there are others who saved their world as well. Including these guys. Even Hiccup. If it wasn't for him and the others, I wouldn't be here to celebrate this awesome victory. I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior. And... that's it."

"It's good to see you all as well", said Tigress, "We're the Furious Five of China. I'm Tigress."

"Monkey", said Monkey.

"Crane", said Crane.

"Viper", said Viper.

"Mantis", said Mantis.

"I am Master Shifu", said Shifu, "I'm their teacher at the Jade Palace. I want to say to all of you that if you achieve Inner Peace inside you, anything is possible. Thank you."

"We are the three", said Tai Lung.

"The three baddies", said Zhong, "Uh... wait. That's not right."

"What he means is... the three sinister villains who managed to find goodness within ourselves", said Lord Shen.

"You see, we were evil much like the other three", said Tai Lung, "But what made us different than those is that while Charming had little to no sympathy, we..."

"We were blinded by our hatred", said Lord Shen, "We never regretted what we have done at first. It wasn't until our brave friend here met us. That panda is the one who touched our hearts with his wisdom and compassion."

"If it wasn't for him, we never would've let our pasts get the best of us", said Zhong and the three walked towards Po.

"Po", said Tai Lung, "I prided myself with my greed, but you have taught me much. That is why I will forever be in your debt."

Tai Lung bowed respectfully to Po.

"I just want to say thank you", said Zhong, "Remind me to let you block my hammer next time we fight each other. Just for training purposes."

"I'll do that", said Po, "Thank you too, Zhong."

Zhong bowed respectfully.

"Po", said Lord Shen, "Ever since I was banished for a long time, there was something we had."

"Like what?", asked Po.

"A connection or the fact that we're different", said Lord Shen, "I can see you have a loving and caring goose father. I used to have loving parents, but I thought they hadn't expressed their feelings towards me. Even after I became blinded by power, greed, and hatred, all I ever wanted was to make them proud of me. But I was wrong. If only Soothsayer were here to see this... You are a wise, compassionate, and a good friend to me, Po and I will stay by your side when evil lurks."

"Thanks, Shen", said Po and Lord Shen bowed respectfully.

After Po said nothing, Moses went next.

"My good people", said Moses, "As a messenger of God, I will say this. If all hope is lost and you feel like you have no choice but to surrender, there's one thing that can restore that hope. There can be miracles when you believe in yourself. Only then will you stand against the darkness together."

The people of New York City applauded a bit louder this time. Then, the Mayor walked towards them and spoke.

"What do you creatures and people call yourselves?", asked the Mayor.

"It's quite simple, sir", said Classified, "We're a group of warriors that bring people faith, hope, and belief. A group of warriors that stand in their own way. We, Mr. Mayor... are the DreamWorkers.

"Then, I present you with the medal of New York City", said the Mayor, "Thank you all, DreamWorkers and keep fighting to make us believe!"

Everyone applauded even more wildly than they ever imagined. Before they can leave, however, Zhong asked the Mayor something.

"Mr. Mayor, do you know where Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois are?", asked Zhong, "You know. The big three who tried to destroy all of our worlds?"

"I believe we handled them just fine", said the Mayor, "Thanks to you all."

"You can't do this to me!", shouted Chantel Du Bois as she is being taken away by the New York Police, "This isn't over, Alex! I'll be back! I will always come back!"

"No!", shouted Eris as she is being taken away by not only the police too, but the scientists as well, "I am Eris, Goddess of Chaos! When I get out of here, I will conquer your beloved city by myself!"

"Wait a minute", said Shrek, "I think I know a place where we can put them in jail. Our world."

Then, from out of nowhere, Dragon appeared and landed near Donkey.

"Dragon!", shouted Donkey, "I knew you'd be here! Where are the kids?"

Then, the baby dragons in the form of a dragon and donkey flew towards him. Everyone laughs heartily and Donkey spoke.

"I still gotta get a job", said Donkey, "Now, you wanna help us get these two women to jail?"

"Wait, where's Charming?", asked Shrek.

"Right here", said Charming in a monotonous tone, "Just get it over with."

Later, the DreamWorkers put Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois in separate prison cells in the Far Far Away prison, leaving them without any magic.

"You think yourselves lucky?", asked Charming darkly, "Darkness is coming! Every evil people will rise against you and destroy everything."

"Don't worry, Charming", said Shrek, "We'll be ready for them. You'll see. Let's go, guys."

Then, as the DreamWorkers leave the prison cell at Far Far Away, which is now restored back to normal and all of the people have continued their routine.

"So, now that we're done with the these three and that dragon, what should we do next?", asked Turbo.

"Let's see if we can continue where we left off at the hotel", said Shrek.

"Alright!", shouted Donkey, "Let's make some waffles!"

The DreamWorkers laughed heartily and walked a few meters towards the hotel.

* * *

 _ **I'll finish the story in about six chapters. The next three chapters will be the last while the last three will have teasers for upcoming stores coming soon. Enjoy!**_


	15. A Mechanized Rhino

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 15: A Mechanized Rhino**_

Back at the DreamWorkers headquarters, a red alert button has been activated. Classified pushed the button. The other DreamWorkers came inside the headquarters.

"Hey, Classified", said Shrek, "What was that noise?"

"That was the red alert sequence", said Classified, "It scans and finds any criminal activity in every country in the world."

"Looks like we found one criminal", said Corporal, "Ivan Stikavsky, a russian terrorist who escaped from prison three months ago."

"Our censors incidated that he invented something", said Eva.

"Ivan is located in Roman, Italy", said Short Fuse.

"That's the place where we had a circus act", said Alex, "Haven't forgotten how lousy it was."

"Good thing we helped them", said Gloria.

"What should we do?", asked Fiona.

"I think it's an easy task", said Classified, "Maybe you should leave this to the penguins and us."

"Wait a minute", said Skipper, "Are you saying...?"

"He's not kidding, Skipper", said Private, "He's letting us join him this time. Isn't that great?"

"Besides, with the combined forces of our technology and skills, chances raises from 50% to 100%", said Kowalski, "In other words, Classified's right. It's an easy task for a group of antartic animals and four penguins to handle."

"Ahblablablablabla!", shouted Rico.

"Well, if that's the case, good luck, guys", said Fiona.

"In the meantime, the rest of you can take a rest after what happened yesterday", said Classified.

"See you later, DreamWorkies", said Skipper, "Let's go, guys! Head out!"

Meanwhile, in Roman, Italy, a group of police officers fired their guns at a mechanized rhino who is firing his cannons at the buildings. Several people ran away from the fire that covered some of the buildings including automatic car stores and an italian restaurant called "Le Giorno's Pizzeria".

"Everyone, take cover!", shouted one of the male police officers as the people hid behind all of the cars and motorcycles.

While the shootout continues, one of the children ran towards the rhino carrying a water gun.

"Gabi, no!", shouted the boy's mother, "Please!"

"Son, get out of there!", shouted another male police officer, but the rhino shot his cannon. He got out of there, although the explosion from the car sent the other police officers to fly backwards and hit the ground. Then, the mechanized rhino reveals it's head and it turns out to be Ivan Stikavsky.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!", laughed Ivan Stikavsky evily, "Oh, look. A boy coming to fight me. Did I scare you, little boy?"

Gabi prepared his water gun and Ivan prepared his gun. However, before he can kill the boy, a voice shouted, "Hey, pointy!"

Ivan Stikavsky and Gabi turned around to see the North Wind and the penguins preparing to fight.

Gabi ran towards the two groups and spoke.

"Who are you, mister?", asked Gabi and Classified put his knee on the ground.

"What's your name, young man?", asked Classified.

"Gabi, sir", said Gabi.

"Well, Gabi", said Classified, "We're the North Wind Elite. No one *breaks* the wind."

"And we are the Penguins of Madagascar", said Skipper, "Wait. What?"

"Animals?", asked Ivan Stikavsky.

"Amazing", said Gabi, "I was going to fight this mean man."

"Well, it's too dangerous for you, Gabi", said Classified, "But you demonstrated true bravery. Looks like you took a bit of responsibility, young man."

"He's right", said Private, "You did good out there."

"You're the bravest person we've ever seen, kid", said Skipper, "Now, why won't you go to your mom? We'll handle this. OK?"

"Si", said Gabi and he ran towards his mother while the people of Italy applauded wildly.

The two groups looked at the rhino and spoke.

"Skipper, take the lead", said Classified.

"With pleasure", said Skipper and walked from the others.

"You ready to fight me now, penguin?", asked Ivan Stikavsky evily.

"By the order of the people of Italy and real rhinos everywhere, we ask you to put your mechanized paws in the air!", shouted Skipper.

"Never!", shouted Ivan Stikavsky, "I'll crush you! I'll kill you! And I'll destroy you!"

"You want us to come down there so you kill us?", asked Skipper.

"Yes!", shouted Ivan Stikavsky.

"Alright, we'll be right there", said Skipper and ran back to the others, "Get ready, guys! Rico, instruments of destruction! Just kidding! Instruments of justice!"

Rico took out the instruments of justice including a shield with a DW insignia on it and a mechanized hammer.

"This is gonna be epic!", shouted Skipper.

Then, as Ivan charged towards the DreamWorkers members shooting missiles and cannonballs all at once, the North Wind Elite used their own guns to destroy them. Then, as the North Wind destroyed the rhino suit with their laser swords and machine guns, Skipper uses the shield and the hammer to knock Ivan out.

Meanwhile, back at the DreamWorkers headquarters, the others watched their fight.

"Wow, Classified", said Shrek, "You and the others sure kicked some butt much easier than we thought."

"Thank you, Shrek", said Classified, "And when we get back, I need to show you all something."

"Alright", said Shrek, "Shrek, over and out."

Classified and the others watched Ivan Stikavsky being taken away by the Italian police officers.

"I'll get you all for this, animals!", shouted Ivan Stikavsky.

"Yes you will, Ivan, behind bars!", exclaimed Skipper.

Then, the two groups got back on the DreamWorkers mobile truck and flew away from Italy, leaving the people to applaud for them.

"They saved us!", shouted a female italian

"Bless you, North Wind, and to you too, penguins!", shouted a male italian.


	16. A Classified File

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 16: A Classified File**_

Later, the North Wind Elite and the penguins walked with the DreamWorkers to find a room somewhere in the DreamWorkers headquarters. They entered a library filled with books.

"This is the DreamWorkers library", said Classified, "It has all the information on good vs evil. It even has the history of all of us. And of course villains as well. Including Lord Shen, Tai Lung, and Zhong."

"So, this library is what you wanted to show us?", asked Hiccup.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you", said Classified, "That's not why I wanted to show you something. Let me get one of these books off the shelf. It's around here somewhere. Aha! Here it is."

Classified takes off a book that has a secret button it and presses it. Then, it reveals a doorway to another room.

"So, this library has a secret entrance?", asked Puss, "Very interesting, senor."

"Come with me", said Classified.

Then, as the DreamWorkers walked with him to the secret entrance to another room, he opened the door and he leads them to a laboratory filled with files that has secrets and mysteries.

"What is this place?", asked Eep.

"This is the laboratory of files", said Classified, "Before we met the penguins, we've been tracking information on criminals. But not only that. We managed to discover some secrets that involves you all."

"Us?", asked Shrek.

"Wait a minute", said Astrid, "I thought Selena told you to find us so we can form a team together."

"Those files were before we met Selena and all of you", said Classified, "It wasn't until one day, when she arrived here, she told me in secret to track down information about other people that helped others as well. She gave a hint."

"What kind of hint?", asked Tuffnut, "Better still, what kind of hint?"

"She told me that other people that are allies in our worlds", said Classified and takes out a file that contains a disk, "This could lead us to something much bigger than we ever imagine. Are all of you willing to find out?"

All of the DreamWorkers nodded his head yes, leaving Classified smiling.

"I knew forming a team was the best idea we ever had", said Classified and looked at Moses for a moment, "Don't you think so, Moses?"

"It is, indeed, Classified", said Moses.


	17. More DreamWorkers

**_DreamWorkers_**

 ** _Chapter 17: More DreamWorkers_**

Back at the main room at the headquarters, Classified took one more look at the other DreamWorkers and puts the disk at the control machine.

"This is it", said Classified.

"Prepare yourselves, everyone", said Moses.

Then, the disk glows brightly and the headquarters started to shake very violently. All of the DreamWorkers stumbled to the floor, the table, and the kitchen.

"What's happening?!", shouted Hiccup.

"I don't know!", shouted Eep.

"What kind of powers does that disk have?!", shouted Shrek.

"Maybe it's magic or science", said Skipper, "Or the fact that this disk is not answering our questions!"

"Brave yourselves, everyone!", shouted Classified.

After the shaking stopped, the DW floor underneath the table opens. A bright light flashed on the DreamWorkers and smoke came out. They closed their eyes for a moment. Then, after the light dimmed a bit before it turned off, they opened them to see familiar faces.

"Is it...?", asked Po.

"Can it be...?", asked Hiccup.

"Is it possible?", asked Shrek.

"It is", said Sinbad.

Then, the smoke disappears and it reveals to be Weaver, Cutter, Bala, Aaron, Tzipporah, Miriam, Chel, Altivo, Marina, Kale, Proteus, Kitty Softpaws, Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, King Arthur (AKA Artie) Zuba, Florrie, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Eret, and Valka.

"Mom?", asked Hiccup.

"Weaver?", asked Z, "Cutter? Bala?"

"It was such an honor to follow you after the General lied to us", said Colonel Cutter, "Looks like you'll need two larger ants to help you after all. What do you say, son?"

"That'll be great", said Z, "Thank you. And Bala..."

"Yes, Z?", asked Princess Bala.

"I'm sorry I left you all without telling you", said Z, "You see, a fairy sent me to another world to help these guys. And if I'd chose not to, then we would've been dead. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?", asked Princess Bala, "Z, you did what you set out to do. You will always be a hero in my eyes."

Then, Z and Princess Bala kissed each other for a moment.

"Chel?", asked Miguel.

"Altivo?", asked Tulio.

"Marina?", asked Sinbad, "Kale? Proteus?"

"Kitty Softpaws?", asked Puss.

"It has been a long time, Puss", said Kitty Softpaws, "Looks like I'm still a very bad kitty, am I?"

Then, Puss didn't realize that she stole her hat.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!", laughed Puss, "Of course. You're still a bad kitty."

Puss and Kitty Softpaws hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again", said Puss.

"Mom?", asked Alex, "Dad?"

"Vitaly?", asked Melman.

"Gia?", asked Gloria.

"Stefano?", asked Marty.

"Eret?", asked Astrid.

"This is even more awesome than I thought", said Po.

"The three masters of Gongmen City", said Tigress.

"Master Thundering Rhino", said Mantis.

"Master Storming Ox", said Crane.

"And Master Croc", said Monkey and Viper together.

"Artie?", asked Shrek.

"Tzipporah?", asked Moses, "Aaron? Miriam?"

"What brings you all here?", asked Hiccup.

"We've heard of your bravery against that dragon at New York", said Proteus.

"And we thought we would meet you all here", said Marina.

"You really think so?", asked Sinbad.

"Yes, I do", said Marina, "You think this DreamWorkers business is no place for a woman?"

"Very funny", said Sinbad.

"Perhaps beside you guys, maybe we might want to join this little group of yours", said Chel.

"We never leave without you, Sinbad", said Kale.

"My zoo friends", said Vitaly, "We wish you would've joined us that you went somewhere to become another group of heroes."

"We missed you so much, Mr. Alex!", shouted Stefano and hugged Alex and sheds some tears from his eyes.

"We missed you too, Stefano", said Alex, "I mean, it's like we become a family again."

"Tell us about it", said Marty.

"Why did you leave us, Alex?", asked Gia.

"We didn't want you to worry, Gia", said Alex, "Our worlds were in complete danger. Villains were trying to destroy everything. We hope you understand."

"Oh", said Gia, "I didn't know that terrible people could do such things to us."

"Yeah", said Alex, "Sorry we didn't tell you. We thought that if we did, you would be in great danger too."

"It's alright, Alex", said Gia, "We forgive you."

Then, Gia and Alex kissed each other for a moment.

"It's good to see you here too, Chel", said Miguel.

"You too, Altivo", said Tulio, "How did you get here?"

"A portal brought us here", said Chel, "That was it."

"It's good to see you again, Shrek", said Artie, "We thought you can use another warrior with a sword. In fact, I can use one right now if you want me to."

"You're fine just the way you are, Artie", said Shrek.

"Maybe you're right", said Shrek, "We do need you more than ever."

"Mom, dad", said Alex and he hugs his two parents, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"We knew we would meet you again someday", said Zuba.

"You saved New York once again", said Florrie, "We're so proud of you, Alex. Our precious son. A hero. I think I'm going to cry."

"There, there, honey", said Zuba and comforts Florrie.

"It's good to see you again, all of you", said Master Ox.

"It's been a long time since we visited you", said Master Croc, "We thank you for your bravery against that monstrous dragon."

"Don't mention it", said Po.

"And we thank you too, Dragon Warrior", said Master Ox, "Your friendship with these fine warriors and these people too made them even stronger than we'd imagine."

"You're welcome and... my name's Po, by the way", said Po, "It's ok if you don't have to call me by my name."

"Po is an excellent name for a warrior", said Master Ox and Po smiles.

"But, Master Rhino, we thought you were dead", said Monkey.

"Lord Shen killed you with a cannon", said Crane.

"Of course I was dead", said Master Rhino, "That is until one of my ancestors came to my dead corpse. It was a male ancestor that whispered to me. He said that you are the protector of Gongmen City, so never surrender. So, he revived me with his magic that brings back the dead. After it happened, I never felt so alive since Lord Shen used that cannon against me."

"The power of God brought you back to life", said Moses, "Incredible."

"It sure is", said Master Rhino, "I take it that you're Moses, the messenger of God?"

"Yes, I am", said Moses, "I cannot believe my eyes. All of the newcomers are here. I..."

"Moses", said Tzipporah, "It's been a long time since the times of Egypt and Hebrew has passed."

"Well, it's not that we survived the rest of the few centuries", said Aaron, "Of course, we died, but I think that we were born in the Modern Era."

"I can see that", said Moses and looks at Miriam, "Miriam."

"Moses", said Miriam, "I'm so proud of you. Tzipporah, Aaron, and I prayed this day would come. That we will be reunited together as a family. It's a miracle."

"Yes, Miriam", said Moses and the two hugged each other, "It is a miracle."

"Now, where's that peacock?", asked Master Rhino, "I will like to have a moment with him alone."

The Furious Five pointed to Lord Shen and Zhong before the rhino walked towards them.

"Lord Shen", said Master Rhino sternly, "I see you have not regretted what you have done to us and all of Gongmen City. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I... I want to say that... I'm sorry", said Lord Shen, "I got blinded by power, greed, and hatred. They turned me evil because I was trying to make my parents proud of me after I slaughtered the Dragon Warrior's own kind. But I was wrong. The panda taught me about compassion and letting go of the past. That's why I killed you and ruled all of Gongmen City. Master Thundering Rhino, with all honesty and my deepest respect for you, will you forgive me?

"With all my heart, I forgive you, Shen", said Master Rhino and the two hugged each other.

"Aw", said all of the Kung Fu Masters except Shifu and Tigress.

"This is just too cute", said Viper.

"And adorable too", said Mantis.

"Everyone", said Hiccup, "I like you to meet... my mother. Mom, this is the DreamWorkers."

"Hello, everyone", said Valka, "It's wonderful to see you all. I am Valka, a dragon trainer like my son."

The Kung Fu Masters gasped.

"Hiccup", said Po, "You never told us there was another dragon trainer."

"Two dragon trainers?", asked Viper.

"This is just... bizarre", said Crane.

"Looks like we will have a much stronger army that way", said Lord Shen and walked towards Valka, "It's wonderful to see you for the first time, my dear."

Lord Shen then took her hand and pecked it with his beak.

"You are very charming", said Valka, "I take it you're Lord Shen?"

"Yes, my dear", said Lord Shen.

"Tai Lung at your service, my dear", said Tai Lung.

"And I'm Zhong, second in command and Shen's military strategist", said Zhong.

"Thank you, gentlemen", said Valka, "Or gentle talking creatures as I might add."

"You'll get used to it, mom", said Hiccup, "Don't worry."

"This is the most beautiful miracle we've seen in our lives", said Moses.

"This is difficult for me to say it, but...", said Classified, "This team is beginning to become much bigger than we ever imagined."

"Allies also counts as friendship", said Moses, "and if we keep this up, we will become the most powerful team in the history of mankind."

"He's right", said Hiccup, "Sure, villains have armadas. Sure, they have magical powers. Sure, they'll stop at nothing to kill all of us. But we? We... are... the-"

"DREAMWORKERS!", shouted all of the DreamWorkers.

"Time for a little fiesta!", shouted Puss.

"Uno, Dos, Cuatro, hit it!", shouted Donkey and the DreamWorkers sang "It's On Again" as it plays on the background while they dance together.

Donkey/Puss:  
 _ **And everybody know the story of David and Goliath**_  
 _ **But this is bigger than triumph**_  
 _ **This is for the warrior, this is for you and I**_  
 _ **This is for euphoria, give me a piece of mind**_  
 _ **God is recording this! won't you look in the sky?**_  
 _ **Tell him you got the behavior of your neighbour**_  
 _ **Even when stability's never in your favor**_  
 _ **Fly with the turbulence, only last a minute**_  
 _ **Land on your dreams, and recognize you live it**_  
 _ **Walk through the valley of peace, with bare feet**_  
 _ **Run through the flames, that's more passion for me**_  
 _ **I passed that, this morning just so the world can see**_  
 _ **Got them wolves on me, no watch me like 'em clean**_  
 _ **I know, I know, my pride, my ghost, my eyes**_  
 _ **My lows, I know I know, it's mind control**_  
 _ **I know I could prosper, no impostor**_  
 _ **Prosecute my posture, I stand up and I stand by it what**_

Fiona/Gloria/Astrid/Ruffnut/Tzipporah/Miriam/Bala/Marina:  
 _ **I am a freedom fighter, the name that history wrote**_  
 _ **And even through DISASTER eye of the tiger for hope**_  
 _ **I'm trying to find my way back, there's no day off for HEROES**_  
 _ **And even when I'm tired, GOLD is the only word I know**_

 _ **And the night is taking over**_  
 _ **And the moonlight gets exposure**_  
 _ **And the players have been chosen**_  
 _ **And it seems like fate has spoken**_  
 _ **When it seems your faith has broken**_  
 _ **By the second, losing focus**_  
 _ **Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off**_  
 _ **Unless you I bet you wonder how I go on, go on**_  
 _ **I bet you wonder how I go on, go on**_  
 _ **I'll simply say IT'S ON AGAIN, IT'S ON AGAIN**_  
 _ **The world don't stop IT'S ON AGAIN IT'S ON AGAIN**_

 _ **I am a lonely hero, trying to fight my battles**_  
 _ **Life likes to blow the cold wind**_  
 _ **When sometimes it freezes my shadow**_  
 _ **In the midst of all this darkness, I sacrifice my ego**_  
 _ **There is no room for selfish, we do it for the PEOPLE**_

 _ **And the night is taking over**_  
 _ **And the moonlight gets exposure**_  
 _ **And the players have been chosen**_  
 _ **And it seems like fate has spoken**_  
 _ **When it seems your faith has broken**_  
 _ **By the second, losing focus**_  
 _ **Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off**_  
 _ **Unless you I bet you wonder how I go on, go on**_  
 _ **I bet you wonder how I go on, go on**_  
 _ **I'll simply say IT'S ON AGAIN, IT'S ON AGAIN, OOOH**_  
 _ **The world don't stop IT'S ON AGAIN IT'S ON AGAIN**_

 _ **The work don't stop, 'cause they don't stop**_  
 _ **And everybody here trying to get on top**_  
 _ **Everybody from the burbs down to the block**_  
 _ **Gotta hold on tight and don't let go, let go**_  
 _ **So you think you're hot?!**_  
 _ **Gotta grind hard, give it all you got**_  
 _ **You can have it, or you can have not**_  
 _ **You see that a lot in the ghetto (ghetto)**_

 _ **How I go on, go on**_  
 _ **I bet they wonder how I go on**_  
 _ **I'll simply say IT'S ON AGAIN, IT'S ON AGAIN, OOOH**_  
 _ **The world don't stop IT'S ON AGAIN IT'S ON AGAIN, OOOH**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **(The DreamWorkers will return in...)**_

 _ **(The Rise of Electrus)**_

Somewhere, in New York City, a hooded person walks through the streets and sees a bunch of newspapers. The hooded person takes out one that has the headline:

 _ **DreamWorkers Saves New York From Dragon**_

The hooded person takes the newspaper and goes into an alleyway near the sewers. Then, the hooded person takes out a left wing and takes off the hood. Once it was off, it reveals to be Tyra, the leader of the Animevengers group, who looks at the headline with a smile on her face. Then, a cellphone came from the left pocket. She takes it out and answered it.

"Yes, sir?", asked Tyra.

"Did you find the news about what happened?", asked the unknown person.

"Yes, I have", said Tyra, "It say a group of heroes name the DreamWorkers saved New York City."

"Do you know any of them?", asked the unknown person.

"Most of them", said Tyra, "and they're excellent warriors. From different worlds, they have served their people very well to protect them. Are you sure they're the ones you're looking for... Mr. Spielberg?"

"Yes, Tyra", said Steven Spielberg as he holds his cellphone to his head, "They're the ones we're looking for."

"Should I bring them to you?", asked Tyra.

"When the time is right", said Steven Spielberg, "They don't know the dangers that lie ahead of them. Until then, we wait until they complete their new adventures. Now, retreat to headquarters."

"Yes, Mr. Spielberg", said Tyra and hangs up her cellphone and the screen fades to black.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the story. The last three chapters will be teasers for Animevengers 5 and Team Blue Sky coming in August of this year. Enjoy and comment below.**_


	18. A Thank you letter

_**This is not another chapter. This is the part where I give my thanks to H.R.C. Stanley, whose idea gave me some inspiration to create this story. The influence of this story, in case some of you don't know, came from Fantasia Crisis from Lord Akiyama. You can check it out if you want. It's really interesting.**_

 _To H.R.C. Stanley,_

 _Thank you for inspiring me to create this story for the DreamWorks characters. If I chose not to, none of this would've been possible. With my upcoming projects for the Animevengers-Universe that I will be making soon this year, I will put some heart and effort in the sequels to DreamWorkers and turn it into a trilogy that will be connected to the Animevengers from their previous adventures. I will also include other spin-offs including Pixar Rangers, Team Blue Sky (coming in August this year) and Guardians of Disney. Until then, keep rooting for me as I can continue to entertain every Fanfiction writer. One more thing. You remind me of Animation Universe 2005, a great pal who enjoys my other stories as well. Looks like you and him along with many others have written fantastic stories that kept me interested. Ever since I first created my account back at late 2008, I thought writing stories was very difficult for me to handle. But in 2011, I think I did it pretty well because I inspired myself to do so and I managed to make some friends because of that. So, once again, thank you for inspiring me._

 _Sincerely, LandoftheFuture._


	19. The Queens of Darkness Part 1 Teaser

**_DreamWorkers_**

 ** _Chapter 18: The Animevengers 5: The Queens of Darkness Part 1 Teaser_**

From 2012-2014, our heroes defeated each of their own enemies.

Now, in late 2015, a new adventure will take them to the next level.

This time, it's the girls and they're about to take on the most iconic female villains in animation history.

Then, the shadows appeared and it revealed to be Gloria, Fiona, Marina, Gia, Merida, Jessie, Tigress, Viper, Astrid, Ruffnut, & Susan with their weapons ready. The screen fades to black and the title of the new story appears.

The Animevengers 5: The Queens of Darkness Part 1

Coming soon to Fanfiction.


	20. Team Blue Sky Teaser

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 19: Team Blue Sky Teaser**_

In 2002, a group of ice mammals was born...

In 2005, a robot fulfilled his dream by bringing peace to a city...

In 2011, a group of brazilian birds understood the true meaning of love in the heart of a city...

And in 2013, a group of leafmen struggled to restore the balance between good and evil...

Now, coming to late summer of 2015, the four groups will form a team beyond our imagination...

The shadows appeared and they revealed to be the Ice Age group, the Rio group, the Leafmen group, M.K., and the Robots group. The screen then fades to black to reveal the title of the new story.

Team Blue Sky, a new adventure for the characters. And a ride you will never forget...


	21. The Queens of Darkness Part 1 Teaser 2

_**DreamWorkers**_

 _ **Chapter 20: The Animevengers 5: The Queens of Darkness Part 1 Teaser #2**_

The DreamWorks, Pixar, and Blue Sky villains may have been defeated, but one group will be a challenge for the Animevengers to beat.

The four villainesses from Disney appeared and they are Cruella DeVil, Ursula, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent.

"Is that fur I smell?", asked Cruella.

"Could be", said the Evil Queen, "It's a feline tigress and we need to rip out her heart."

"While we do that, let's see if we can murder those poor unfortunate souls", said Ursula, "What do you think... Maleficent?"

"I agree", said Maleficent, "Soon, those so called heroes will deal with us. And all the powers of HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!"

The four disney villainesses laughed evily and the screen fades to black.

The Animevengers 5: The Queens of Darkness Part 1

Coming soon to Fanfiction.


End file.
